Love Isn't Always An Easy Ride
by lapointe15
Summary: Sequel to Wyatt's Assassin. Wyatt and Electra are finally together, but things are not always as it seemed. When a stranger from Electra's past comes back in her life,their relationship will be tested. Takes place in the unchanged future. R&R Please
1. Returning Love

I DO NOT CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Author notes: It's finally here, The Sequel, my second baby. The story takes a year from the original. For those who haven't read the first one, I would advise you to do so, it would things much clearer. I kind of suck at summaries.

But the first story namely Wyatt's assassin is about this girl, Electra, a very powerful witch, who was hired by Wyatt himself to kill for him. Wyatt falls in love with her, but the thing she promised herself that she wouldn't never get hurt, and have her heart breaking up by some guy. So to prevent that, she pushes him away. As the story progresses, it's revealed that Electra does share the same feelings for Wyatt. So the story is about their relationship and their feeling for each other. A enemy of the Charmed Ones is bought back from the dead to take revenge for his death. He uses Electra to get to Wyatt. Wyatt calls on his brother Chris for his help. And yes, they were enemies. So Wyatt made a deal with Zankou, his powers for her life. That's exactly what Zankou wanted. Electra begged him not to go through it, but he was convinced to help to save her life. So Zankou undid what he did to Electra, and as a man of his word he gave Zankou his powers, but for only a moment. But what Zankou didn't expect was a plan that Wyatt had. So Wyatt's powers actually went to Electra, and Zankou met his second death by a fireball from Electra's hands.

I hope that little summary helps a bit, if it doesn't read, go back and read the first one. Trust me, it will be worth it.

P.S: Thanks for the reviews from my regular fans. I'm glad you guys like the ending, I thought it was the perfect ending too.

So let get on with the sequel.

Enjoy…

Ch. Returning Love,

It has been a year since Wyatt and Electra has gotten together, their love has gotten deeper. Wyatt has gotten back his powers. Electra still works for Wyatt. She has been juggling between being his girlfriend and his assassin. Sometimes it's wasn't the easiest thing to do, but she knows it was worth it. He was worth it. She didn't doubt nor regret her decision to be with him, although at times he was difficult, as a boyfriend and boss.

Electra was in the kitchen of Wyatt's mansion. She was at the counter, eating her diner, along with DJ. They were just talking, going over their next assigned job. But DJ kept asking her about her plans for her birthday next week.

" Can we focus please, DJ" she said, he kept distracting her.

" What, I wanna know what's you plan for the big 2-2" She was turning twenty-two, how exiting.

" Nothing, just so you know, it's the big 2-1" she told him

They become silent for a few minutes

" Whatever, do you know what Wyatt's getting you" DJ said breaking the silence. He hated uncomfortable silence.

Electra just give him a look, and just laughed. " You can't help yourself, can you"

" Nope" he said with a mouth full.

Wyatt sat on the couch of the living room. He could hear Electra's laughter from the kitchen. His mind has been on her birthday, and wanted to give her. Although she had told several times, that she didn't want anything, a quiet night with him was enough. But he felt like he needed to do more. She deserved more.

He was so caught in his taught, that he didn't hear her footsteps coming to stand beside him.

" Hey, you okay" she asked him. She noticed that he looked a bit pale.

" Yeah, I'm fine" He took her hand and led her to sit on his lap.

" What were you and DJ were laughing about" he asked referring to the noise, they were making.

" Well, we were suppose to go over our next assignment, but all he wanted to know was what I have for my birthday, next week"

" So what did you tell him" he started to run play with their entwined hands.

" The same thing I told you, nothing" she really didn't want to do anything. She has never celebrated her birthday before. She hardly remembers her childhood, when her parents were alive. She was too young to remember, and besides she has never had a good reason to celebrate, nor did she have anyone to celebrated with, until now.

" You have to start having fun, you know" he told her with a grin.

" Yeah, that's coming from Mr. Work-all-the-times-never-have-time-for-fun" she gave him an amused smile. Wyatt was a work-alcoholic. Although she admired that about him. But she hated that they sometimes wouldn't spend a lot time together. But she didn't mind so much, she understood.

" Maybe, but it's your birthday. You shouldn't spend it like any other day"

" To me, it is like any other day" she told him.

She got up from his lap. " I should go, DJ and I got work to do"

He got up also, their fingers still entwined.

" Be careful, k" He kissed on the cheeks lightly

" Aren't I always" she said with a smile.

" I mean it"

" Of course, I'll see you later" she passed by him, and left the kitchen.

He was once again left alone, with his thoughts. He walked over to the glass door in the living door, and stepped out into the open space. He just closed his eyes and felt the breeze air. His mind wondered to how he spent the last year. It was definitely a good year.

His relationship with his brother has somewhat gotten better. Although, they were still fighting. Chris was just as stubborn as he was. He no longer believed in good and evil, just power, and his brother believed in good vs. evil.

But the reason that it was a good year had nothing to do with Chris or any power he had gained over the world, but because of her. She had made him happy, for the first time for a long time, he didn't feel alone.

Electra never judge him like others would. She supported him in every choice he had made, whether they were bad, good, ugly.

He was thankful for that. He could definitely see himself with her, for the rest of his life. He had hoped that she felt as strongly as he did. She did told him that she loved him, the first night they spend together.

He knew that she meant it. But sometimes he wondered if Chris was right, if evil was capable of love. Was it just lust between them, or was it something deeper than that.

After she and DJ had finished their work, Electra had shimmered out to her penthouse. She had promised Wyatt that she would see him after she was done with the work, but she was too tired. So she decided to go home, first.

If he needed her, he would have called her or sensed for where she was.

She opened her fridge, and look for something to eat. She didn't have the energy to cook. So she just heated up some left over take-out food.

She heated it up, and sat down and ate it. She opened her laptop, and saw that she got an instant text message.

It was from this guy _power105, _it read. _I miss you E, it's been awhile._

She looked at her, trying to see who it was. The person must have known her, they called her E. But who was this power105. Before working with Wyatt, she was mostly on her own. All she had, was the money from her parents. Her parents had left millions of dollars, before they passed away. She hadn't really got close to anyone, expect for this guy, a with like herself. They weren't really friends, but more of "friends with benefits".

They had slept together once in a while, he was like an escape for her, a way to not deal with reality. But she wasn't in love with him or anything like that.

But it couldn't be him, the last time she heard anything of him, he reportedly died. It couldn't be him could it, how the hell did he find her.

Right now, she was too exhausted to do anything about it, she'll deal with it tomorrow. She closed he laptop and finished her food.

After that she headed for the stairs, a yawn escaped her mouth. She took her shirt off, her shoes and sock, and laid in the bed. She decided to lay on her for five minutes, before she goes to the shower.

But what she didn't know that she was asleep for two hours.

Wyatt had finished his business for the day, he looked at his watch, it was about 11 o'clock. Still no Electra. He sensed for her, and found that she was at her penthouse. He flamed there in her bedroom.

He approached her bed, and found that she sleeping. She had just her bra and pants on. He smiled at the sight of her. He guessed she must have been really tired to fall asleep like that.

He sat on the edge of the bed carefully, he didn't want to wake her up. He just loved watching her sleep. She was even more beautiful in her sleep. He touched her cheeks slightly.

Her eyes opened slowly, it almost like she felt Wyatt's presence beside her.

" What time is it?" was the first question she asked, still grousley from sleep.

" About 11'oclock" he answered her question

" I felt asleep, didn't I" She intended to take a shower, and then meet him.

" Yeah, you did"

She sat up in the bed lightly. She ran a hand through her hair. " The plan was to lay for five minutes, not two hours" she explained. She look at him. " I'm sorry, we were supposed to meet, right?

" It's fine, I took care of what we had to do" he told her.

She got from the bed, " Where you going" Wyatt asked her.

" To take that shower I intended to take before I fell asleep" she told wryly.

" Okay, then, I'll just wait for you" He's kidding right. Guys are so clueless.

she just laughed, she walked up to him. " Wanna join me"

He just laughed. " I would love to" he took her hands and she led him to the bathroom.

She pulled inside the bathroom, closed the door.

She took his hands and put them around the waist, pulled him closer to her body. She pulled his shirt from his body. She slowly kissed him on the lips, then on the neck.

" We're supposed to be taking a shower" he told her, although he was definitely enjoying her kisses. " We will" she told, before she silenced him with a kiss. She started to move him toward the shower, without breaking contact. She finally let go, and started to unbuckle his belts. He was kissing in her neck as she did that.

His hands reached her back and unclasped her bra, he slid them off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Electra finished taking off her clothes, Wyatt did the same. He followed into the shower.

She turn the water on, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He bent down and planted sweet kisses on her neck. She moaned slightly .

Electra turned around for a fierce kiss, she needed to feel his lips against hers. All this while, the cool water was splashing down at their bodies.

_This was much better than taking a shower alone, Electra thought._

Half and hour later, after they had finished their showers. They were laying in bed naked, covered only with a thin sheet. Her head on the hook of his neck, while he wrapped one of his hands around her. She lay one of her leg on top of one of his.

She snuggled closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body. She was surprising wide awake, usually she would fall asleep after their making love. But her mind was still on that stupid email, who the hell knew her enough to call E. She started running her hands on Wyatt's chest. She loved feeling her skin against his.

She was lost in what she was doing, she didn't notice Wyatt opening his eyes, and noticing what she was doing to him.

He lightly put his hand over hers and entwined her fingers with his. She just smiled.

"How long have you been up" she asked.

" Just now" he told her. She didn't say anything, and went back to what she was doing.

"What's on you mind" he asked. He could sense that something was bothering. The fact that she was awake was one giveaway.

" nothing" she didn't think he needed to know about the email, well not until she knew who it was from anywhere.

" u sure" He didn't believe it was nothing, but he knew when she was ready, she would tell him. " yeah" he heard her said faintly.

He looked at the windows, it had started to rain. He looked down and saw that Electra had finally fall asleep, and moment later he had himself drifted to sleep.

The Next Day…

Electra woke up slowly, it was no longer raining, but it was still wet and foggy outside. She turned around to find that Wyatt wasn't by her side. She didn't hear the shower running, so she thought that he already left.

She pulled the cover to her body and got up from the bed. She walked o the bathroom, and replaced the sheet with a towel. She needed to get leave too.

After finishing getting ready, she went downstairs to get something to do. Her laptop was on, she had left it on the night before.

Once again she had new instant messages from _power 105._

Who was this guy.

She clicked on the messages.

_1. I have to say, you look even more beautiful since the last time I saw you._

_2. Have you guessed who am I yet?_

_3. I'll give you a hint, we were really close, princess. _

Princess, only one person called her princess. But it couldn't be. He was dead, wasn't he? She had to make sure it was really him.

People didn't really stay dead in this town, do they? She needed to go back to where it all started. It was time to go back home.

To be continued…

Please, Please Review and tell me what you guys think. This is my second story, and I really, really, really want to know If I have improved or should I just quit now, and stick to my day job. I'm already in love with the sequel and I hope you guys are too.

Review Please. I'll update soon if you do. Now I'm bribing you guys, hey whatever works, right.

Till Next chapter.


	2. The Surprise of A lifetime

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

_Author's notes: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. _

_Re:deanna3: I'm glad you think I've improved my writing. That was one of my goal,_

_so I'm happy that someone noticed, so Thanks. I pictured Electra_

_as actually Adriana Lima, the Victoria Secret model. She has a very mysterious_

_Look, which is very appealing to both guys and girls . But Jennifer Garner _

_works too, I mean she did make 'Electra' famous. _

_Re:godessofthenight31: Glad you think it's interesting. It definitely has more conflicts_

_And turns than the first one. I hate to say this, but It's already better than the _

_First one. As the author, I'm allowed to say that. Thanks for reviewing._

_And also, I wanted to thank you for your suggestion on how I should came up_

_With the title. I was totally lost on the title, till I got your message, so thanks._

Enjoy…

Today was Electra's birthday. She really didn't want to celebrate, she didn't see the reason behind it, she never celebrated her birthday ever. So DJ kept bugging her on her birthday plans. He needed a hobby, or a girlfriend, DJ was no innocent, he got around, just never stick to one girl. He also had trust issues.

Electra was in the lounge, she was leaning against the wall. She had blue jeans, a tight black wife beater, and a black light sweater. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration, she still hasn't found out who this guy who been sending her those stupid emails. It was really getting to her.

She still didn't tell Wyatt about the emails. She didn't want to worry him, Wyatt was overprotective and at times very jealous. He wouldn't like the fact that some guy was sending intimate emails to his girlfriend.

So she has been around town, getting information about anyone new in time. Still nothing came up. She wanted to wait after her birthday to go back her hometown. She did have an idea who the stranger was though.

" So how's the birthday girl doing" DJ asked. She didn't see him coming into the room.

" Just great" she responded. She didn't want to sound mean, but she was just frustrated, on her birthday none of the less.

" Bitter, aren't we today" he said to her.

" I'm sorry" she once again ran her hands through her hair. She does that a lot when she's frustrated. "I'm gonna go home."

" All right, everything is all taken care here" he said. He felt kinna sorry for the girl. She seemed to not be enjoying her birthday at all. And she couldn't spend it with Wyatt, cause he had been overseas on business, since yesterday.

" Just call me if you need anything" she told him.

" It's your birthday, enjoy the rest of the day" He told her with a smile.

" Yeah, thanks" she murmured with that she shimmered out.

As soon as she landed on her living room, she couldn't help noticed the bouquet of roses on the table. She didn't have to guess who it was from. She walked over and took the note that was next to the flowers. It said " Take the step to the stairs where your next note will be found"

"Okay" she said to herself. What was Wyatt up to now. Wasn't he supposed to be on business in Italy.

She walked up the stairs just like she was told to. She opened the door to her bedroom slowly, she looked around and saw another bouquet of flowers, but they were white roses.

She looked for the card, when she found it, it read. " Now open the box,"

She picked the box that was on the bed, and opened the box. What she saw, was one of the most beautiful dress ever.

Her first expression was 'wow'. The dress was beautiful. It was a black, alter-top dress. It had a split on the side. It was definitely something she would pick herself. He even knew he size, impressive.

He even bought her a pair of high heel sandals.

She was glad he didn't listen to her, when she told him she wanted nothing for he birthday. This birthday was already special, he already made it special, by showing he remembered That's all she even asked for, someone that cared.

There was another note on the box, it read " Get dress, and meet at the address below. I'll be waiting". Who knew Wyatt Halliwell could be romantic. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned for her.

She quickly took a shower and put on the dress and shoes he had picked for her. The dress was up to her knees, and lightly see through at the top.

She put on light make-up, and earrings. She look at herself in the mirror, one last time before shimmering to where Wyatt wanted to meet her.

When she got to the place, her breath was cut short. The sight was beautiful, it was like something out of a fairy tale. It was beautiful. It was decorated with candles, flowers were everywhere.

She took a few steps, and was greeted by Wyatt, he was wearing a black dressed up sweater, which showed his physique pretty well, and a black dressed up pants.

He walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her softly, and whispered " Happy Birthday, Love"

" Thank you" she said with a smile. " So what do you think you going to get out of this"

He took her hand and led her, to the table he had set for them.

" I don't know" he said with a grin.

" Oh, You think you're going to get laid for doing this" He pulled the chair out for her, she sat down.

" No, of course not. But if it does happen, I wouldn't mind" he winked at her.

" I'm sure you wouldn't" she responded with a smile.

He laughed

Through out the whole night, they ate, drink. He had all her favorite food, and drink and deserts This is definitely the best birthday Electra had. She was now more amazed by him. He wasn't the type who guy who says " I love you" everyday, but you just knew that he did. And doing this for her was just the icing on the cake.

It was just perfect, but what she didn't know he had a few more surprises for her.

When they were done with diner, he got up, and offered his hand to her.

" Now for your present" he told her.

" Wyatt, you have done enough, this night has been perfect" She took his offered hand and allow her to lead her.

" I'm glad you had fun, but there's just one more thing" He led her outside,

He kissed her hand,

" So, what's the surprise" she asked him

" Patience, love" he told with a grin.

" I don't like being kept in the dark" she told him gently. The suspense was killing her. What can he offer her, more perfect than this night. Then she started to wonder, was he planning on… No, he wouldn't, he couldn't.

" Wyatt" she looked at him she said, the stirring butterflies in her stomach. She started realizing that this was not just a celebration for her birthday. He had something bigger for her,

_Oh my god, _was the only thing going through her mind right now.

Oh god, he was going to ask her to marry him, wasn't he.

Wyatt could already tell what was going through her mind, she had that look on her face,

" Nothing gets pass you, does it?" she looked at those eyes of his, and just knew that what he was planning on doing

He could see that she was having trouble. He smiled at her " Relax, E"

" Sorry" she said softly. She has never been this nervous in her entire life. Usually it's the asker that gets that nervous. What did she know about being someone's wife, and Wyatt's wife for that matter.

He cupped her face with his hands.

" Now I know what it feels not to be able to live without someone. To have a person that have such an effect on me, has always been one of my greatest fear. But not anymore. I don't know where we might end up in twenty or thirty years, but I do know that I want you by my side, always. And I know that you're afraid of being hurt, especially by me, and I promised you Electra I would rather hurt myself, before I ever hurt you."

He fished in his pocket and pulled out a box. He looked at her, once, before getting on one knee, and opened the box.

" Will you make an honest man out of me, by becoming my wife?"

She didn't answer right away, she softly touched his face ,and pull him up. She leaned, plant a soft kiss on his lips, and whispered " Yes, I'll marry you"

This had to be the most beautiful word he had ever heard in his life.

At that time, she didn't realized what she had just promised to become, but it will come to her.

He looked into her eyes, and knew she meant it. He leaned down, and capture her lips into a feverish kiss.

Later that night…

Electra was sitting by the windows, she looked over and smiled at the sight of her now fiancé .Wyatt was still sleeping, he was on his back, the sheet was just covered his lower half. He looked like he was in deep sleep, but the thing with Wyatt was that he was a light sleeper, he could wake up any second now.

She looked at her left hand, and looked at the ring in her fingers. She has agreed to become someone's wife, not just anybody, Wyatt's. She wasn't having doubts or anything like that, but she knew it wasn't going to be the easiest job. But she knew nothing about being his wife, she never been married before.

It kinna scared her a bit, she didn't want to loose her self, because of some guy.

If she knew Wyatt, Wyatt would probably ask her not to work as his assassin anymore.

Now, she had to deal with those emails she had been getting. She had to find if it was really who she expected. She still didn't tell Wyatt, she wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon. This was something that she needed to do herself. But things were different now, she has just agreed to marry him. Keeping secrets from him already was not a good thing.

And she knew that Wyatt hated when people keep things from him, especially someone he trusts with his life.

She was twisting her engagement ring, she looked at it. It was a beautiful ring. It was simple, yet delicate and classic. It was definitely fitted her. She liked simple things, she didn't liked over the top things. The ring had one special diamond, the band was also made out of diamond. She wondered how long have he been planning to ask her.

Yes, they were technically together for one year, but she had loved him for much longer than that.

Wyatt woke up slightly. He had sense that Electra was not at his side, he sat up, and saw where she was. She had her back to him, so she didn't see him.

He wrapped the sheet around his lower half, and went over to where she was sitting, obviously lost in her thought.

He bent down, and wrapped his arms around her.

" Why aren't you in bed" he whispered in her ear.

She twisted her head around, and kissed on the lips.

" Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked him. He laughed.

" answering with a question, I see"

" Yeah" she laughed too.

" What were you thinking about" he asked her, like he didn't know.

" What do you think?" she told him, with a smile.

" Hey, it could be a lot of things," he said softly as he kissed her neck.

" Like what"

" Oh, I don't know, work, your parents, your childhood, DJ"

" nope, not even close. I'll give you a hint" she got up from where she was sitting, turned around, and kissed him with all the passion she had.

_That ought to answer his question, she thought._

" Do you get it now?" she asked him, when they finished.

He smiled, and pulled her back to him, " I get it" he whispered against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep up herself steady.

He walked them over to the bed, he lay on the bed, he situated himself on top of her.

She cupped his face with one hand,

" You're not having doubts about saying yes, are you?" he asked. He needed to know for sure. He didn't want her to maybe be sure about this.

" No, It's just a lot to take in" she told him. She was not expecting the whole thing at all, so a part of her was scared of what it all means, but the other part of her wants this.

" I know" ,just because he was the one that asked, that didn't mean he wasn't aware of what it meant.

She could see his expression. " But I want this, Wy. It's scary but I want it, I want you" she told him, she pulled him down and kissed him.

One Month later…

News got around about Wyatt and Electra's engagement. It had shock a lot of people. Wyatt had finally choose his queen. His assassin none of the less. People knew of her reputation, so it was surprise to some, they didn't think she was the 'married type'.

Some people suspected they were together, like DJ of course. It's not like he announced it to the world. They had been pretty private about their relationship. Wyatt was a very private person, so was Electra. So it made sense that they didn't tell anyone.

But one person that wasn't surprised to hear of the news was Chris. He knew that Wyatt was madly in love with this girl, why wouldn't he choose her to be her queen. Wyatt was the type of guy that when he saw something he wanted, he didn't waste anytime getting it.

Chris lay in bed, shirtless, with just his jeans on. He just lay there thinking, he could hear the shower running in the bathroom, Bianca was taking a shower.

Bianca was once Wyatt's assassin, but she fell in love with Chris. She choose him over his brother. No girl ever choose Chris over Wyatt. He wondered if Wyatt never hired Electra, if Bianca would have been the one about to become Wyatt's queen. He was glad it wasn't her.

When Wyatt found out about him and Bianca, he was furious. Wyatt had almost killed him and Bianca. They barely escaped. They have been hiding in this house. The house was protected by all kind of magic, so Wyatt wouldn't be able to sense it.

This past year had been pretty slow, Wyatt's guards had attacked less. He did helped Wyatt save Electra, maybe Wyatt was grateful after all. The guards stopped bothering Chris almost all together. But this didn't change his mission. He still believed what his brother was doing was wrong, and that he would saved his brother no matter what.

He would get his brother back, one way another.

Bianca had come back to the room. She was wrapped in a towel, her wet brown hair lay across her face,

" Hey, you finally up" she told him. He had fall asleep on her again.

" Yeah, sorry. I was just tired" he told her. She got on the bed, by his side.

" It's okay," She told him, she ran her hand through his thick brown hair. He leaned up and softly kissed her.

" So I'm guessing you heard the news" she told him after they had finished.

" Yeah, who hasn't" he sat up and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, while she rests her head on his chest.

" I was not expecting that at all, Wyatt, engaged, Weird" she told him

" He loves her, that's for sure"

" Are you sure he's actually capable of loving her" she told him. When she was Wyatt's assassin, he would sleep with his mistress, but he didn't love any of them He would just use them for his pleasure, that was it.

" I would say have the same thing three years ago. But now, I think he is. He was willing to give up his powers to save her life. I mean the guy is obsessed with powers, and he gave them up in a second for her" He said referring to what happened a year ago, with Zankou.

" I guess" she sighed.

" Don't think about it too much" he kissed the top of her head.

" Do you think they'll invite us to the wedding?" she asked sarcastically, she already the answer to that question.

He laughed, " I doubt it. Just don't think about too much."

They lay there, for once enjoying the peace and quiet. It wasn't going to last forever.

Electra had gotten more text messages from _power 105. _She was planning on going to her hometown for the weekend. She wanted to make sure if it was true. It's been awhile since she went back there. After her family's death, she left there and never went back. It was too painful for her. Now she was ready to go back. She had told Wyatt that she needed to take care of some things, she didn't told him what exactly.

She was in her bedroom, packing a few things for the weekend, when Wyatt flamed in the room. She looked up, and smiled at him.

" Hey," he came over to her, and kissed her, it was a short kiss.

He sat on the chair across of her.

" When are you leaving" he asked.

She looked at her watch. " In about 2 hours"

He didn't say anything, and just sat there and watch her finish getting what she needed. Her cell phone ringed. She reached to where it was and answered.

" Yeah" she answered

" We have what you needed" the unknown caller told her.

" Are you sure"

" Yeah, no doubt"

" All right, I'll be there" She hanged up the phone. She looked at Wyatt who was looking at her weird.

" What, Why are you looking me like that?" she asked him.

" No reason"

" Okay then," she put her cell phone in her pocket, grabbed her jacket. She walked over to where he was sitting.

" I gotta go, but I'll see you later, before I leave" she told him. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

Wyatt could tell that she was keeping something from him. He wonder who was on the phone with her. Why would she be keeping secrets from him, when they were about to get married. He lay back on the chair and closed his eyes. He was going to let her do this one of her own. He would wait till she was ready, but not without keeping an eye on her.

Electra had shimmered out to this exclusive place. She was meeting this guy who had found out information on _power 105._

The guy approached her slowly. He was dressed in all back, with a hoody covering his head " Are you sure no one follows you?" the guy asked her.

" Yeah" she answered then.

" Good, here" he handed a disk,

" Thanks," she took the disc on his hands.

" It has everything you need to find this guy," he told her.

She reached into her coat pocket, and pulled out a roll of cash. He handed the cash to him. " Here,"

He quickly took the money. He flipped through it, to make sure it was all there.

" It's always a pleasure to do business with you" he told her. She was a woman of her words, " You better go before anyone sees you, Wyatt has eyes everywhere."

" Yeah" with that she shimmered out. Especially now that she was engaged to Wyatt. He had eyes everywhere. Especially after the Zankou incident, Wyatt was determined to know every little thing going on.

The guy turned around to leave, but just came to face with the one and only Wyatt Halliwell. _oh shit, _the guy thought.

Electra had shimmered back to her apartment to find Wyatt still sitting on the chair by her bed.

" You're still here" she asked him.

" Yeah, I was waiting for you" He got up from where he was sitting, and came by her side.

" You have everything you need" he asked her.

" Yeah, now I do. Thanks" He slid his hands around her waist. " Be careful, okay"

" I'll be fine Wyatt, I'm just going for the weekend. I'll be back on Sunday night"

" You better' he told her jokely. She slid one of her hands behind his neck, pulled him down and kissed him. He slid one of his hands under her shirt. They kissed for a while.

" I'll see you in two days" she told him, she gave one last quick kiss. She turned around, took her bag and left the room.

Wyatt watched as she left the room. He had some important business to take care of himself.

He flamed out to one of the dungeon in the underworld, He waved his hand, and one of the cage opened. He walked inside.

" So you ready to talk"

To be continued…

_This is my first cliff hanger in this story, cool. I love cliff hangers. They're so much fun_

_Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, _

_Should I say anymore? If you read the story, please take time to review it, I really don't _

_Want to get discouraged. So please, make me wanna update._


	3. The Return Home

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

_**Author notes**__: Hey I'm back. Finally, right. Sorry if it seem like it's been a long time._

_It's close to may, and as every college student knows, it's like the worst _

_And best month. Yes, the semester is coming to an end, but there's so many_

_Things due, it's crazy, and frustrated. It's a lot to deal with, so I'll try my _

_Best to update ASAP. _

**Re: goddessofthenight31- Bianca is not exactly my favorite too, but I like her, I **

**Think her and Chris makes a good couple, they compliment each other, **

**Cause they have different personalities. Bianca will make few more**

**Appearances, but Chris will play have the bigger part out of the two.**

**Re: unwritten-futurex- Aww, you're really sweet. Don't feel bad, I'm so glad**

**That you love the sequel. Just as long I know you're still a fan, I'm good**

**So thanks for making the time to review.**

**Re: deanna3 Thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see how interesting **

**It really gets. I have so much plan for Electra, and her upcoming **

**Wedding, if it happens, Ooh I didn't just say that. We'll see. There's **

**More surprises going. Thanks for reviewing as always.**

**Re: blackangle2011: I'm glad that you found it, sorry I didn't want the title to be**

**Something like 'Wyatt's Assassin Pt 2'. So thanks for reviewing.**

**Re: charmed1s-halliwells: Thanks for reviewing, really thanks. Hope to hear from you **

**next chapter, lol.**

ENJOY…

P.s This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers, you guys put a smile in my face.

Electra arrived in her home country Spain, she was in the capital Madrid, which one of the most beautiful city in the world, well it used to be years ago.

To say that it was strange to be back, would be an understatement. So many memories hit her as she walked around the streets. It was as she remembered, many parts of the city were destroyed during Wyatt's take over.

Wyatt had taken over North and South America at first, then moved to Europe. He led a fierce campaign. It was either join him or die. At first she didn't join him, but she wasn't against him too. What Wyatt hated worse than someone not joining, was not picking a side.

She was sure that he was going to kill her. The first time they met, he actually save her life by killing his own demons that were after her. It was definitely weird, she wonder if had been following her, or did he have feelings for her then. She would definitely ask him about that, when she got back.

Her first stop was her parent's mansion, the same place that her family was brutally murdered. She wasn't so exited to go back there. But she knew it was something she had to.

She pushed the large fence slightly and walked slowly to the front door, she opened the door with a wave of her hand.

She walked up, and just every memory from he childhood came rushing back to her. All the furniture were covered with white sheets.

You had the huge living room, the kitchen that was hardly used. Her father would always tease her mother about the kitchen, her mother was the worse cooker ever. But she had the most beautiful and decorated kitchen around. She made sure it was always clean, well that was mainly because she never used it.

The mansion had about seven rooms, which included her room, her parent's room, and all the others were guest rooms, she didn't know why they had so many guest rooms. It's like they had guest staying over.

After walking thought the living, she walked upstairs to the bedrooms, past to the guestrooms, past her parent's bedroom and into hers. It was exactly as she left it, all the toys that she had left on the floor, were still there. But they were hardly recognizable. They had dusts,

Her bedroom was decorated in white and baby blue. Those were her favorite colors growing up, now it was black.

She had her bedroom in the middle, she had a dresser with a mirror. She had an angel painted in her wall. Her parents used to call her their little angel. But all these memories of being happy were gone. This was the past, she had moved on from that place a long time ago.

Her parents were longer alive, she wasn't that same innocent little girl anymore. She didn't her parents protecting her.

After finishing looking around the bedrooms, she went back downstairs. There was one more place she needed to go. She shimmered out to her parent's burial ground.

All her family were buried there. She used to always say that this was the place she would buried in when she died. She figured it would bring her closer to her family.

She got there, and she saw her parent's name engraved in the tombs. She walked over and touched the pavement. She ran her hands through their names. She spent a lot of nights in that place. She used to fall asleep there all the times. She used to sit there, and would just talk to them. She sometimes wonder if they actually hear her. But it didn't matter, she needed to talk to them. This way, she didn't feel so alone.

" Hello princess, long time no see" a voice said behind her. That voice, she could identity it anywhere.

She slowly turned around and came face to face with him.

He was about 6'2", gorgeous brown eyes, and dark hair. She had to admit, he still look good, no one ever could resisted him.

They have been friends ever since she was around 5, even before her parent's death. Besides Wyatt, he was the one guy that knew her really well. After her parent's death, she had spend a lot time with him, that's when they grew close. He might had his reason, but he was always there for her.

And yes, he was a demon, a powerful one, but he was also half-vampire.

" Ryan" she said,

" One and only" he confidently approached her. " So miss me?"

" I thought you were dead" she didn't answer his question. But she did at times miss him. With him, things never got complicated. It was just simple.

" I was, for a while anyway" he told her.

" How come you were dead for a while, and not anymore?" she asked him. Aren't dead people supposed to stay dead.

He laughed, " Oh come on, you know no one stays…

" dead nowadays" she finished his sentence.

" Exactly"

"How did you know where I was, anyway?" she asked him. When she left, she made sure that no one would be able to find her. Leave it to him, to find her.

" Same reason you knew where to look for me" he closed the gap between them, he bent down and kiss her on the cheek. " I missed you, E" he whispered in her ear. " I really missed you". He kissed her on the neck lightly.

" Don't" he told her, he took a step back from him.

" Of course, you belong to Wyatt now" oh she hated the fact that people thought just because she's sleeping with the guy that she was his property, what was she, a piece of real estate. He knew that she hated classified as that. He was pushing her buttons as he always been doing.

She could looked at him, with anger in her face, but didn't say anything. She was not explain her self to him. He was not worth it.

" Are you going to me that you're not his property?" he said when he realized that she wasn't going to say anything back. He knew her too well.

" I won't waste my breathe" she told him with a grin.

" We always knew how to push each other's buttons, didn't we?"

She just smiled, cause he was right. They did that a lot.

" But E seriously, what are you doing here" he asked.

" I should be asking you the same question." she told back. She had every right to be here.

" Fair enough," he still didn't answer her question.

He grabbed her hand. " Come on, we have catching up to do", and shimmered them out to their old hang out.

He had shimmered them on top on a very tall building, They use to come here as kids, just to get away from reality. From where they standing, they could see the whole city down.

" Remember when we used to come here" he told her.

" Yeah, I do"

She turned around and sat down on the edge of the roof. He came and sat down next to her.

" So how's life treating you" he asked her.

" Great" she answered him. He looked over at her left hand, and saw the ring.

_So, the rumors were true, she was really engaged_. He thought.

" Nice ring" he told her.

She looked at the ring, then at him.

" When I first heard it, I didn't think it was true"

" Heard what?" she asked him, although she knew exactly what he was talking about.

" Come on E, we both know what I'm talking about" he told her.

" I didn't think my private life was worth gossiping about"

" Well, when you start dating Lord Wyatt, yes it does become worth talking about." he emphasized on the words 'Lord Wyatt', he got up and stood in front of her. " What are you doing with this guy anyway?"

She didn't say anything. She was not about to explain her private life to anyone.

" You were always telling me that you would never do anything to complicate your life, but E, being with Wyatt is doing exactly that".

" You can't help who you're falling in love with, I couldn't" she finally admitted. She tried her hardest to ignore her feelings for him. She pushed him so far away from her, yet he still stayed and cared for her. " But don't worry about my personal life, I know what I am doing"

" Stubborn as ever, I see" he got up, and leaned against the wall across Electra.

" What happened to you, after I left" she asked him.

" Some of your boyfriend's demons caught up with me, that's what happened" he told her. " I'm guessing that they got direct order from their boss"

" Then what happened?"

" They bought me too this cell house, in the underworld. They told me that either join them or die" he continued. He crossed his arms across his chest.

" So…"

" I pretended to join them, they finally let me out. One night, I was out with a group of them, I killed them all and escaped"

" And came back here" she continued it for him.

" Not at first, I couldn't risk it. So I went places where I knew Wyatt didn't have an army. He didn't yet at that time anyway. His army has gotten bigger, that's for sure." Ryan did not like the guy at all, and he definitely did not understand why Electra was with him.

He walked over to her, and sat again next to Electra.

" So, how did you end up working for him" he asked her. Electra had always been a free lancer, she never worked for the same employer more than once.

" It's a long story, Ryan"

" I've all the time for you, princess, always have". he told her.

'" Maybe some another time" she didn't have the energy to do it, so she told herself.

Wyatt was sitting on the edge of Electra's bedroom. He had just found out why Electra had gone back home for, well sort of. He knew that she was looking for this guy, but what he didn't knew that they had a past together. He wasn't mad, or anything like that. But he didn't understand shy she didn't tell him anything, she just told him that she had some things to take care of.

He got up, and pull out her laptop from the protected bag. He flip it open, and saw the instant messages that _power 105_. There were about 20 messages in total. He looked through all of them. He noticed that she has been getting them a little before the engagement.

He angrily closed the laptop. He knew she was looking for this guy, but why? Especially now, that he didn't quite understand.

He flamed out once again to the dungeon.

" Now what, I told you everything I knew about your girlfriend' whereabouts?" the demon told him. He was the one that gave Electra the disc.

Wyatt stood strongly in front of him, with his hand behind his back.

" Who's power 105?" he asked calmly.

" Who" the demon asked.

" Don't play games with me" he said, still calm.

" I already told everything I know"

Wyatt looked at him, and the condition he was in. He had tortured him petty bad. He had bruises all over his body. He was drowning in his blood, there's no way that man would be lying.

" Fine, then help me, she has been getting these messages from this unknown guy called power 105, he seemed to know her pretty well, and I know that why she went back home"

" Well, from my knowledge, Electra never really trusted and got close to anyone, who ever he is, he probably grew up with her, or something like that" the demon told him

Wyatt had started pacing back and forth.

" May I give you a piece of advice, Lord Wyatt"

He stopped and looked at the demon. " What it is?"

" Why don't you just ask her about this guy" Wyatt could see the demon was scared to say this.

" She could have told me before, but she choose not to" he simply said.

" You know, since you've been so willing, I'll let you go. But Electra must never learned that you were here, and spoke to me" he warned the demon.

" Of course, Sir, Thank you" Wyatt waved his hand at him, and he was gone.

One of his guard shimmered in the room. He bowed to his king, " My lord, your leaders have arrived. They are waiting for your presence"

" I'll be there" He told him, and the guard saw that Wyatt was not in a good mood immediately shimmered out.

After that he flamed out to the meeting. They told him what was been going on in their part of their world.

" Any revolts" he asked them.

" Yes, small ones, and they were taking care immediately" they told him. But of course Wyatt had a network of spies, which make sure that everything was actually ok. And the leaders wouldn't lie to Wyatt anyway, that would be pure suicide.

After the meeting was over, he was left alone in the room. Today was Sunday, so Electra was coming back today. They haven't seen each other for the two days, he has been busy with work, and he's sure she was busy doing whatever she was doing. He missed her a lot, so he was glad that she was coming back. They had both an engagement and a wedding to plan.

Electra's hometown…

Electra was in her hotel room, she was packing her stuff. She had pretty much spend the whole days, tying some old business and of course spending time with Ryan. Just then Ryan shimmered in the room.

" Leaving so soon" he told her.

" Yeah, I have a life to get back" she passed by him, and got the rest of her clothes.

He sat on the bed, and crossed his legs. She stopped and looked at him." What do you want?" she asked him, he was just sitting there watching her. He kind of remind her of Wyatt, in the way he was looking at her.

" Nothing, just wanted to say goodbye" he said honestly. He did care for her after all.

" Fine, say goodbye, then leave" she said.

" So angry. You still haven't change, E. Still got that anger that you carry with you, after the death of your parents" he told her.

" Whatever you say" she told him. She knew she had changed. She wasn't that angry little girl, she had grown up and moved on with her life. She did hated the fact that he still thought that she was that same girl.

She finishing packing and was putting her leather jacket on.

" You have to get back to him, I get it" Ryan told her. Electra already knew he was talking about Wyatt, who else would he be talking about.

" Didn't I already told you that my personal life was none of your dawn business" she told him. That guy did not listen.

He got up from the bed, and stood right in front of her. " Seriously E, why are you with this guy" he asked her again. He knew Electra didn't like complication, especially when it came to her personal life, being Wyatt definitely complicated things, and now she was about to marry the guy.

" What did I just said, a second ago" she told him.

He took her ring finger and looked at the diamond in her ring finger. " I wonder how would he feel if he knew about our past, princess"

She snapped her hand from his, took her bag. " Goodbye, Ryan"

She turned around and left him alone in the room.

" So Wyatt doesn't know about me, well I guess it's time he find out his fiancé's dirty secret" he said to himself.

He shimmered out to his favorite bar in town, he needed a drink. He arrived there and ordered a beer, but he was thirsty for blood, he was half vampire after all.

He looked around to see the potentials that he could feed on. He definitely preferred girls, that way, he could get some, and drink some at the same time. It's a win-win situation.

Then he noticed her, she was dressed in all black, leather of course, she had a black mini- skirt and a halter top shirt. She was standing by the pool table.

He finished his beer, and walked over to her.

" Would you like to some company, miss" he said to her.

" Who's offering" the blonde said.

He whispered seductively in her ear " me"

She turned around, and reveal her identity.

" Nadia" he said her name. I mean who doesn't know Nadia after all, she got around, a lot.

Electra arrived at her penthouse, a couple of minutes later.

She threw her bag, on the couch. She walked in the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

She needed to see Wyatt, she didn't know that if he knew that he was back.

She had missed him a lot, for the past two days. He was working a lot, so they didn't talk on the phone so much.

Now she had to make the choice, whether to tell him about Ryan or not. She knew that he wouldn't like it at all. She didn't know anything about marriage, but she knew one thing for sure, married people shouldn't keep big secrets from each other.

As his girlfriend, maybe she wouldn't have to tell him, but as his future wife, she should tell him, he had the right to know.

He deserved to know, doesn't he? Wyatt had his secrets too, but he never lied to her when she asked him a question about his past. He had open himself totally to her, something that Wyatt never did to anybody.

She put the empty bottle in the trash, and shimmered out. She needed to see her fiancé.

She landed in his room,

Wyatt was laying in his bed, he had one arm under his head, the other by his side. His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping. But that was from it, he was just resting his eyes. This guy hardly slept.

She walked closer to the bed, she just starred at for a while. She really didn't want to disturbed her.

But Wyatt had already sense her presence in the room. He was waiting for her to do something.

She didn't wake him or said anything, but did the next best thing. She climbed on the bed, next to him. She lay her head on his chest, and just closed her eyes. She sighed softly. She needed to be with him right now, since he wasn't awake, so she thought, she would have to settle for being near him.

She loved sleeping like that, she loved sleeping knowing that he's right besides her. She always felt the safest, when she was with her.

He smiled, and wrapped his arm around lightly. " When did you get back?" he asked softly.

" A couple of minutes ago" she told him. " I missed you" she said afterwards, she really did. She looked up to look into his eyes.

" I missed you too" he bended down, and planted a short kiss on her upturned lips.

She entwined her fingers into his, they stayed like this in silence for a while. The whole time, she was debating in her head, whether to tell her about Ryan or not. God, she hated the guy for coming back into her life and screwing it up. She hated more that she was actually debating whether to tell her fiancé or not.

Of course she should tell him, if he was just in her past, then it wouldn't a problem. But now Ryan had just come back in her life. She went home to find him, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Her eyes were closed, but Wyatt knew that she wasn't sleeping. He knew what was going on her mid right now, and he just wished that she had enough confident in their relationship to tell him the truth.

But he wasn't going to say anything, he was going to wait till she was ready. He just hoped it was before their wedding. But he knows one thing, that if she doesn't tell him the truth before the wedding, he might be able to forgive her. Well, we'll see.

Author's notes: Hope you guys like this chapter. Next, I want to focus a bit on Wyatt and Electra's engagement and their upcoming wedding.

I mean this will be the wedding of the century, right, the wedding of the King and his future queen.

So Review Please. And till next update, which should be in two weeks or so.


	4. The Beginning

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Author notes: So after a long, long break I'm back. I'm finally done with school, I had

Like five final exams in one week, it was ridiculous. I am sorry, so sorry. I wrote this

Chapter in like one day, so it might a little off, or whatever, but I still help you guys like

It, and Next I will be updating my other story for those who read both.

P.S THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS, AND I HATED THE FACT I

COULDN'T REVIEW SOONER.

ENJOY…

It was two weeks from Electra and Wyatt's engagement party, she still hasn't found a dress for the party. She hated shopping, but Wyatt had insisted that she bought new clothes and a new dress. He wanted his fiancé to look perfect.

Right now, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, she was going over some legal papers regarding her parent's property. They all now belonged to her of course. It's not like she was going to live in the mansion, however she just wanted no one to live in her parent's mansion,

It was the same house she grew up on. She has so many memories, she wanted to hold on up these memories. Wyatt had make sure that no one was to claim these properties, having a boyfriend who ruled the world did have its perks.

After that, she went downstairs to retrieve her laptop, she opened and the first thing that popped up was the emails that Ryan had been sending, first of all, her laptop was shut down.

She remembered shutting down her laptop before she left, and she even place a lock on those emails. Someone must have opened them up and probably read them.

The first person that came to her mind was of course Wyatt. But he wouldn't go through her stuff, never have done before. She wouldn't accused him of doing something that he didn't do.

So she just told herself, maybe she had left the laptop like that, but the thought was still on the back of her mind,

Just then Wyatt flamed into the apartment. She smiled and closed the laptop.

" Hey stranger" she said. He walked over to her, and kissed her lips, " Hey to you too" he whispered against her lips.

" What are you doing tonight?" he asked her.

" Well, I was hoping to spend time with my fiancé, if that's okay with you" she told him. They haven't been spending a lot time together during the past few weeks. He was always busy working, which was understandable.

" Did I mention I was sorry about that before" he said knowing quite well, it was all his fault that they haven't spend much time together. Even after she got back, she wanted to be with him, but he had some important business to attend.

" Yes, several times. I understand, just as long you make it up to me" she winked at him.

He laughed, she went to the fridge to get a beer, " want one" she asked.

" Yeah sure" he said, not really paying attention to her. He was looking at her laptop, he had just remembered that he didn't shut it down, when he finished looking at the emails. That was something Electra would definitely notice that, she paid attention to every details, he himself was just exactly like that.

She handed her the beer, he turned his attention to her. She took a sip of her beer.

" So do you have to work tonight too" she asked him.

" No" he also took a sip of his beer. " Good," she replied. She hated spending the nights alone, and waking up in the morning to find him gone.

He place his beer on the kitchen top, and walked over to her. He took the beer in her hand and also place it on the kitchen top. " What are you doing?" she asked him.

He didn't say anything, and pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately, god he missed doing that, he lifted her to the kitchen counter, still devouring at her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him further to her body. She moaned slightly into her kiss, which only encouraged him more.

He lets her for a moment, to take a breather. " So it is how you planned on making it up to me" she said.

" I don't see you complaining" he shot right back at her.

" We'll see" she said as she pulled him to her, and started kissed him on the neck. He closed his eyes, feeling her kisses on his neck.

" As much as I enjoying this right now, but I have a whole night plan for us" he told her,

" Are you sure, you just don't want stay in" she said as she nibbled on his ear.

He closed his eyes, " Oh, you're good" he told her. He wanted to make it up to her for not spending enough time with her, but she was making it hard for him to get away from her.

She laughed, " Yeah" she whispered.

He took a step away from her, he had self-control, but she continued like she was doing, it wouldn't be worth anything.

She pouted, " Fine, your loss" he helped her hopped down the kitchen counter.

" Come on, hurry up, get dressed," he smacked her ass lightly.

" I have to take a shower first though" she told him.

" Fine, just hurry" he told her.

" Yes, Sir" she saluted him, like you do in the army. She took the stairs up to her room.

He went and sat down on the couch, awaiting for her return. He put his feet on the table, and closed his eyes.

Electra quickly took a shower, and got dressed. She was going to put on jeans, and decided to go with a skirt instead. She hardly wore skirts or dresses for that matter.

She picked a black mini-skirt, with a slit on the side, and a black see-through long sleeved top, with a black bra underneath and just a black high heels. She put on black earrings on.

She ran her hand through her hair, and made her way downstairs.

She walked to where he was sitting. He was still in the position, he was before.

He felt walk in the room and opened her eyes.

She looked beautiful, as ever. He looked her from bottom to top, and didn't say anything.

" What, don't like the outfit" she asked him. She walked over and stood in front of him.

" oh, you have no idea how much I do" he told her, he ran his hands from her legs, to her waist. He was going further. But she stopped him with her hands.

She shook her head lightly, " Not yet, the night is still young" That was for earlier.

He got up and took her hands in his, " Fair enough"

he flamed them out to a fancy restaurant in Italy.

They had a beautiful view of the whole town by the larger clear doors.

She was seated on the opposite end of him. He just sat there looking at her, while she ate. He didn't really ate much.

" You're not eating much" she asked him, noticing that his plate was still full.

" Not really hungry" he told her.

" So what's your mind?" she asked

" Besides the usual," he said smiling.

" yeah," She waited patiently until he answered, his answer shock her a bit, " Our wedding" she smiled at that. It was nice that he was thinking about their upcoming wedding. Even though it was months away, she herself couldn't stop thinking about it.

Wyatt wanted to have the engagement party to announce his engagement to the world, but the wedding would be on much later.

" You're thinking about our wedding?" It's not like she didn't believe him, but it was just a bit weird that he was actually thinking about it.

" Yeah, does that surprise you?" he asked her. He didn't think it was weird that he was thinking about it. This was one of the most important day in his life. He was about to get the one thing he had always longed for, the one thing he was missing, a wife, a partner, his queen.

" Yeah, it kinna does" she told him truthfully. " But I'm glad that you are"

"Don't you?" he asked her.

She looked down at the plate, did he have to ask? She raised her head and look at him. " All the time" she told him.

He smiled. " Good to know", he took a sip of his champagne, " I can't wait to see you in that wedding dress" he continued.

She playfully rolled her eyes, " So that's the reason you want to marry you" she told him, as a joke of course.

He laughed. " Yeah, and the honeymoon of course"

She smiled. " Oh, you're bad man, Mr. Halliwell"

He got up from his chair, he held out his hand to her. " Dance with me"

She took his hand, " I thought you said that you don't dance" she told him, it's not everyday Lord Wyatt Halliwell dances.

" I don't, but I'll make the exception for you" He pulled her closely, he put her hands around her waist, and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

They swayed slowly to the sound of the music. She layed her head softly on his shoulders, as they circled the dance floor.

" So I am out of the dog's house, right?" he whispered in her eyes.

" You never were" she told him. She did understand that he had huge obligations, she didn't expect him to spend every second with her, he had a world after all.

" I love you" he whispered in her ear, he went to nuzzled her neck, he loved the way she smelled, so intoxicating. That was one of the thing that drove him crazy, when he first starting falling in love with her. He could sense her even before she enter a room, just by her perfume. It drove him crazy being close to her, and not having her.

" I love you too" he heard her say, in between his thoughts. He kissed her from her neck to her lips, she kissed him back with the same passion.

His hands went under her shirt, they continues to kiss passionately completely oblivious to anything else around them. They didn't spend a lot time together, but when they did, it was special.

Later that night…

Wyatt was in bed, he was laying in his back, looking up at the ceiling, he's been trying to fall asleep for half an hour, but that wasn't happening. He turned over and noticed that Electra had fallen asleep. She was on her side, she looked peaceful, and so beautiful.

He couldn't wait till the day he gets to marry her. He loved her, yes, but he was still had some doubts about their relationship. He was human after all, he had some insecurities, especially when it come to his ability to love someone.

He had always considered love to be a waste of emotion, and love was a weakness that he had managed not to feel, she had manage to make feel that emotion. That scared the hell out of him.

She still hadn't told him the real reason why she went back home. That pissed him off, but he wasn't going to say anything.

But it seemed like she wasn't going to say anything either. He remember the first time he laid eyes on her, that day he had definitely believed in love at first sight. He doubt that she felt that way about him when she first lay eyes on him.

_**It was about three years ago. He had already taken over North America, and South America, next was Europe. He had gather the majority of his army.**_

_**He had ordered them to take no mercy. They were to kill any who opposed them. It was either they join him or die. It was exactly what they did, he took over most of the continent, last stop was Spain. **_

_**Electra has just finished a job there for some high -top rich people. There were a lot of circulation going around about this witch who had declared himself King and was taking over the world, country by country. **_

_**Rumors were that Spain was next on his list. Fear and terror engulfed the country. People were either fleeting the country or preparing for the worst. **_

_**She wasn't going to fleet, she knew she could take care of herself, but she had seen the destruction of Wyatt's army. They were well trained, ruthless killers.**_

_**The streets were filled with fear, screams, stores were empty, houses, church, buildings had been abandoned. It was like World War 3. Demons vs. Humans, the humans did not stand a c chance of course, yes the had the technology, but the witches had the power. **_

_**Wyatt only had the fire power to destroy the human's mass destruction weapon, which he did. This was one of the first that he did. He might have been only 17, going on 18 at that time, but he outsmarted so many humans. They stood no chance against his army.**_

_**Electra had gone into this abandoned church, it had been so long since she's been a church. After killing so many people for money, she didn't think God wanted her anymore, she didn't see her self as one of God's children. She was angry at God for taking her parents away from her. She blamed him for everything bad that happened to her,**_

_**But as she grew she began to understand that every thing happen for a reason. Her parents were supposed to die the way that they did, and maybe she would meet her end in the same manner.**_

_**The church was an old style building. Even the church was empty, no priests, no one. She walked to the front, and straight up was a cross. She just stood there looking at it. **_

_**Wyatt and his army was at their base. Wyatt had ordered five of best assassins to go after any powerful witch and potential enemy. **_

_**Wyatt had heard about this very powerful and capable assassin by the name of Electra. Wyatt had done a lot of research on her, he had read about her past, and her powers. She would definitely be an asset to him, but getting her to join him, might not be so easy. **_

_**He knew of her reputation, they said that Electra never worked for an employer more than once, she had certain rules that she followed. She got the assignment, carry it out and was paid in full, and she didn't take betrayal lightly, she sounded very much like him.**_

_**He ordered his assassins to bring her to him, alive and unharmed. That would be difficult to do, of course, but he knew they were well equipped to do the job. He would find later, that he underestimated Electra, big time.**_

_**On Wyatt's order, the five assassin had gone after Electra. They all shimmered in the church where Electra was. Electra was already excepting what was coming. She knew that Wyatt wouldn't let her just be. She was too powerful, which means she posed a threat. **_

_**They all surrounded her and was ready to attack, they knew what she was capable of. She took them out one by one, one by a fire ball, the other by a sword, she blew up the fourth one, the last one, she threw him against a wall with a wave of her arm. **_

_**She picked up the sword on the floor, and walked over to where he was laying. **_

" _**Who sent you?" she asked, although she already knew, she wanted to hear it,**_

" _**Who do you think" the assassin answered sarcastically. She stick the sword into his arm, which cause him to scream. She smiled, **_

" _**Now, are you ready" she asked, **_

" _**It's Lord Wyatt" he answered. **_

" _**Lord Wyatt, huh" she responded. " So do you think I should spare your life or not?" she asked him. Wanna bet what his answer. **_

" _**Fine, I'll let you go, but I need you to give your King a message for me" **_

_**Wyatt was patiently waiting for their return, a couple of hours had passed. That only meant one thing, his assassins had failed them.**_

"_**Damn it, how hard it is to get her, she's just one witch" he said to himself. He should have done this himself, instead of sending his assassins. **_

_**He flamed out to the church. He looked around, there was no one there, but he did noticed the ashes of the five assassins in the door. He bent down, and touched one of the ashes. It was still hot, which means she had just kill them, he closed his eyes, and sense her, she was still in the room, that's when she heard her voice. **_

" _**Looking for me" she said, as she walked further into the church.**_

_**He smiled, the girl was good, he turned around, and was faced with the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on her. He looked at her, from top to bottom. God, she as beautiful. Her hair was longer at that times, and had red highlights. She was wearing a dark blue jeans, and a green long sleeve shirt, which just bought out the color of her eyes, **_

" _**Electra" he said. **_

_**She could sense that he was checking her out, She didn't say anything, but smiled. **_

" _**I'm flattened" she finally said. She was checking him out too, she had to admit that he was extremely hot, he was extremely tall, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and she could see the muscle hidden behind his black simple shirt.**_

" _**I'm assuming you did this" Wyatt said referring to the remaining of his assassins on the floor.**_

" _**Self defense" she replied. **_

" _**Fair enough" **_

" _**What do you want?" she finally asked, although she probably knew the answer to that question.**_

" _**I think you know the answer to that" He smirk, **_

" _**Care to enlight me" she hated that he had that cocky smirk on his face.**_

" _**I want you to work for me" he said. He seen so confident like he knew she was going to yes. **_

" _**Now why would I want to do that" she said, **_

_**He laughed, he approached her. " I'll give you 48 hours to decide, you'll know where to find me" **_

" _**If I don't" she shot back. **_

" _**48 hours" he replied back, before flaming out.**_

" _**And I left a message for you" she said right before he flame out.**_

_**She sighed, " great, just great" she said to her self. She too shimmered out of the church, she needed to think.**_

Wyatt got up, it had started to rain. The fierce wind had pushed the windows open. He put on his pants, he looked back once last time at Electra, she was still asleep. He walked over to the windows, and closed them.

He put his shirt, on and headed for the door. He went downstairs to the living room, he sat on the couch lazily. He was tired, he ran his hand through his hand,

Two of his guards just shimmered to the living room, god he didn't have the energy to deal with any of their crap.

" My liege" first demon said

" My lord" the second demon said. They both bowed to their king.

" Yes" he asked them.

" We have what you requested" the second demon told him.

The first demon handed him a folder.

He took it, " Good, now go"

" Yes, my lord" both of the demons said and shimmered out.

He opened the folder, and saw what he asked for.

They were pictures of Electra and Ryan. He had one of his best spy follow her very move, and to report back to him. He knew that this person must be pretty sneaky and invisible to not be caught by Electra.

He sat there looking through the pictures, but also thinking what they meant.

Most of the pictures were of them talking, laughing. That smile on her face, he had though only him could put that smile on her face, but it seemed that so can Ryan. And he had know her before Wyatt did.

The last picture in the folder was not like the other, this changed everything.

All the pictures caught immediately on fire, Wyatt could feel the anger rising in him.

He had taking all this pretty easily till now

He was going to find that bastard, and kill him with his bare hands,

and how could she? He wondered what happened between these two during the weekend.

He flamed back into the bedroom, he just stood there, looking at Electra's sleeping form.

He had let all his guards around her, but it was time to start putting some of them back.

Till Next chapter…

So what did you think, things are getting heated it up.

I could feel the storm coming up, don't you


	5. The Engagement Party, Part 1

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARCATERS

Author's notes: Thanks to EmSyd and Blackangle2011 for reviewing.

ENJOY...

Everything was on full string for Wyatt and Electra's engagement party. The party was in one week. There were over 300 hundred guess invited, so it was a pretty big thing.

Most of them were Wyatt's leaders and their families. All of them were followers of Wyatt, of course. Electra did not really invite anyone.

She didn't really have any family left. She had friends, but she was not really close to them. She never did let people in, Wyatt didn't either. That was another thing her and Wyatt had in common. They both had major trust issues.

She understood why Wyatt needed to have this party, but it was too much for her. She agreed to do it, to please Wyatt of course. She just hope the wedding wouldn't be like that. She wanted a really private wedding, probably just Wyatt and her.

As of right now, she was in Paris, trying out dresses for the party. Wyatt had hired the most expensive and over the top stylists to make the perfect dresses for her. She had all these people pampering her and taking care of her. They lay out several different dresses, earrings, shoes. It was way too much for her.

She was standing on this platform in the middle of the large dressing room, she was now trying out this strapless white silk wedding dress, it had decorative details on the back, where it reached the floor, a slit on the front. The dress was extremely beautiful, it hugged all the curves of her body. Her hair was up in bun.

She had asked the people to leave alone for a bit.

She needed to be alone right now, this was all going too fast. It just felt overwhelmed right now. Trying out wedding dresses was making this all too real. The wedding was in eight weeks from now,

She just stood there, looking at her self at the multiple mirrors. She did not feel like herself in the dress, it wasn't her at all. And she hated the fact that she felt that way.

Was she really going through with this. This dress was not her, being in this place just reminded that her life had gotten complicated. She started thinking that maybe Ryan was right. Oh, no she was doubting her decision and her self, this was not good.

" Don't like what you see" she heard a voice behind her. The voice shocked a bit. She thought she was alone all alone, and she didn't hear anyone coming in.

She turned around and saw the intruder, but it wasn't an intruder, it was her fiancé.

" Wyatt" she said surprisingly.

" You don't seem to like the dress." he told her calmly. That's not what he meant to say.

She stepped down from the platform, and walked over to where he was calmly standing.

" It's not that, it's just this is not…" she looked down on her self, then look at Wyatt.

" You" he finished the sentence for her.

" Yeah" she agreed softly. She wasn't the glamorous type of girl, " I already told you that I don't need all of this, I don't a dress from Paris, any plain dress will do just fine" she continued him.

"I don't want my future wife to wear just a plain dress at our engagement party. We have appearances to keep" he firmly told her.

Was he mad at her, she wondered. She had noticed how he's been acting a little cold toward her, she shook off her thought, she was probably just imagining stuff.

" Yeah, I know " she said quietly. She understood who he was, and the appearances he had to keep up, and she'll be learning to keep up those same appearances.

He cupped her face with one hand, " I'm sorry, I know this is not exactly your kind of thing" he told her.

She smiled, " No, but I'll deal. I know how important the party is to you"

" Thank you" he told her , he leaned and kissed passionately. She clung onto him, pulling him closer to her body. They haven't spend much time together in the last couple of days. They both had been working a lot. The time they had freed, they had to spend with the party planners.

He abruptly let go. " I should go, and you need get back finding your dress." She found that suspicious, he was acting cold toward her, but why.

She sighed, she didn't want him to go.

He kissed one last time on the lips, and flamed out. She sighed, back to this charade again.

Back in Electra and Ryan 's hometown.

Ryan had shimmered himself and Nadia to his hotel room.

He forcefully pushed her to the wall, and he push his tongue down her mouth. She kissed him with the same roughness. His hands traveled to her waist, then to her ass, and lifted her so she could hook her legs around his waist.

" Do you bring home every girl you see in a bar" she let him go for a second and sarcastically asked him.

" No, just the hot ones" he said before closing the gap between them.

He walked over them to the bed, and climbed on top of her, still kissing her. He roughly took her clothes off, she wasn't wearing any underwear, of course. Always ready for action, right?

" Bad girl" he whispered in her ear.

" You know it" she responded. She turn him over, and started to undress him.

Three hours later…

They both were laying on their back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

" That was something" she said, " Tell me about it" he agreed with her.

He got up, and put on his pants. " What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked her.

" Looking for you, of course" she said.

" Why" he asked as he was finishing putting on his clothes.

" I have a proposition for you,"

" About" he sat on the bed to put his shoes on.

She sat up on the bed, approached him, and whispered on his ears. " One word, Electra"

That got his full attention. He turned his head to look at her.

" What do you want with her?" he asked her.

" I want back what's mine" she told him.

_What the hell was hers, Ryan thought. _

Electra had finally found an engagement dress. She was getting really annoyed being around those people. They were doing everything for her, even putting her shoes on for her. She get that it was their job, and they got straight order from Wyatt himself. They all knew they had to please her to please Wyatt.

Nobody wants to get King Wyatt's bad side.

But they were just getting on her nerves.

" Thank you" she told them. She went to the dressing room. She took off the gown off, to put her regular clothes.

She stepped out of the dress, a lady was waiting for her with a dress in her own.

" Ms. Alcahzar" the lady called by her last name.

" Yes" Electra replied.

" Your dress," the lady handed her the dress.

" Thank you" she said politely.

" You're welcome" the lady replied and went on her way.

She look at her dress one last time, and shimmered out to her penthouse.

One Week later…

The Day of the Party

The party was held in San Francisco, Wyatt had choose a beautiful mansion to have the party. It was decorated especially for the party.

Wyatt had hired the best chefs, the best decorators, the best of everything, he wanted this to be perfect for his future bride, although Electra was not into those types of things.

Wyatt arrived there earlier to make sure that everything was all ready. He entered the room, and was greeted like a king, " Lord Wyatt" they all bowed to him.

He looked around, they all waited for him to respond, for his approval.

" Good" he told them. He could heard the relief sighs coming from them.

He was pleased to know that they had to please him, or it would be their job, and in some cases their life.

He left Electra sleeping back in his room on the mansion. She looked so peaceful, so he didn't wake her. The engagement was at 9 p.m, it was only six. She had time enough to get ready. If he knows her, she will wake up, once she feels he was not by her side.

And he was right about that. Electra's eyes opened slowly, she could tell that something was missing, Wyatt wasn't on by her side.

She pulled the sheets to cover her bare chest. There was a rose on Wyatt's pillow, next to hers. She picked up, Wyatt always did that, every time he would leave her sleeping, he would leave her a rose. It was a way to apologized for him leaving.

She smiled, she turn around to look at the time, one hour till the engagement party. To say she was exited about the whole thing would be a big, fat lie. The only reason she was going was because of Wyatt. He needed to announce their engagement to the world.

She sighed, and got up from the bed.

She needed to get ready, she went to the closet. The dress was hanged in the wall, it was a beautiful beige-white dress, it had a long slit on the front. It was strapless body shape dress, it fitted her shape perfectly. It was the same dress she tried out early, but with a few arrangements.

The dress was simple, yet very elegant, and classic. It was perfect for an engagement party. She made sure the dress represented her.

She didn't want to over do it, but still wanted to look like a future bride. That dress did it.

She got into the shower, A couple of minutes, she came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

There was someone sitting at the chair by the bed, well just a shadow. She didn't notice it. Her mind was some place else.

she let her towel drop on the floor, and slipped into the dress. She magically did her hair, she still didn't notice the shower, she sat on the bed to put her high heels on. She slipped them on, and notice the time. It was close to 9, almost show time.

She took the rose Wyatt left, broke it off, and place in her hair.

" Perfect" she said to herself.

She shimmered out to the mansion to Wyatt.

Wyatt was patiently waiting for his future bride to arrive. He hadn't mention the pictures to her, of course that would mean that he had to explain why he had someone followed her.

She wouldn't take that fact very well. He knew he shouldn't had done it, but as a ruler, he had learned that everyone had secrets, and he had to keep track of everyone, especially those closer to him.

However he also knew she would find out eventually, and she would not be happy about it. So he was extremely careful with the pictures.

She walked over to where he was standing, he had his back to her. He turned to face her, when he sense her presence.

He just stood there taking in her beauty, she smiled, she already knew what he was thinking about. It was definitely flattering to have him stare at her like he does.

" So are you going to stare at me like this all night, or are we going to entertain our guests" she told him with an amusing party.

He walked over to her, and kissed her hand. " You look beautiful, my love"

" Glad you think so" she told him, Hand in hand they made their way downstairs to the party.

If you were anyone, you were invited to this party. There were over 300 people in this party, of course all of them were followers. Security was tight at the party, Wyatt didn't want any invited guests at the party.

Wyatt and Electra slowly made their way downs the stairs, and into the ball room, all eyes turned on them, like the king and future queen entering the room.

Electra at that time felt nervous, now everyone knew that she and Wyatt were engaged,

They sat on the table at the middle of the room.

" That wasn't so bad" Wyatt whispered in her ear. She smiled. He was used to that kind of entrance and attention. He demanded that kind of attention, but he knew she wasn't used to it, not yet anyway.

With that, the party came in full swing.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, D.J was entertainment some beautiful woman, Wyatt was talking to some important figures, she was sitting on the table by herself. She took a sip of her champagne, Wyatt noticed that she was just sitting there by herself.

Electra was just looking at the her plate, she hadn't eaten much.

Wyatt excuse himself from his guests, and walked over to the table. She noticed him approached, she smiled.

" Come on" he offered his hand to her. She took it, and he led her upstairs to the balcony.

They took the stairs alone, leaving their guest downstairs.

" What is it?" she asked him when their got to their destination. She could sense that something was on his mind, she had noticed that for about a week now.

" Nothing, just wanted to get you all by myself" he told her with a smile.

She smiled too, " So now that you have me all to your self, what do you plan to do with me?" she question him.

He didn't answer, but cupped her face with his hands, pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately on the lips, she quickly responded to the kiss by draping one arm around his neck, and the other one on his back, puling him closer to her body like that was physical possible. A fly wouldn't be able to pass through.

Chris sat at the top of the Golden State Park Bridge, it was always quiet up there despise of all the noise of the city. He needed some peace and quiet.

Today was Wyatt and Electra's engagement party, which means that his demons wouldn't be attack any innocents, which was a good thing. They were too busy guarding the mansion and making sure no party crasher got in.

So he didn't invited to the party, no surprise there.

He had sent Bianca to retrieve some new witches who had come to their powers. He knew that Wyatt would be coming after them, so he decided to do it today, he wouldn't have deal with Wyatt's demons. If he waits for tomorrow, those witches might be already dead.

He closed his eyes, and felt the soothe breeze on his face. He felt someone shimmered out behind him, and quickly got up and turned around.

" Christopher" the stranger said to him. Chris didn't recognized him, " Who are you?" he asked.

" It doesn't matter who am I" the stranger responded.

" So you're what, not a who" Chris shot back.

The stranger laughed, " You could say that, don't worry, I don't work for Wyatt"

" Then what are you" Chris said with a look of annoyance. He so didn't have time for games.

" Let's just I'm a friend of Electra" the stranger said, one guess who that is.

To Be continued…

Update coming SOON with a little bit of encouragement that is, lol.

I think we al knew who that person is, but you'll have to wait for the conversation between the two, and what the hell does he wants with Chris.

This's chapter is a bit shorter, instead of one major chapter, I decided to have two parts and two seperate chapters for the engagement party, the best part is to come, trust me.


	6. It Started

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

_Author's notes: Okay, I'll finally back, I know it's been awhile. I had a bad case of writer's block. I lost my inspiration,but now I found it again. I have a few surprises for you all. It is definitely going to get interesting from here now. Trust me. _

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, and those who at least took the time to read it, and I hope you guys take the time to REVIEW. _

Enjoy…

Chris was surprised by that revelation, " Electra?" He knew that this guy wasn't from here, and Electra hardly talked about any friends or family members from her home town.

" Yes, the name's Ryan Lapointe" he held his hand to Chris. Chris just look at it, yeah right, like he was about to shake hands with this guy. Yes, he looked human, then again appearances are deceiving.

" Suit yourself" Ryan took his hand away. He was a bit assaulted, all he wanted was to shake with the legendary Chris Haliwell, one of the legendary charmed sons.

" What do you want?" Chris asked him straight up,

" Straight to the point, I like that, well it's simple, there's something I lost a few years, now I some back in town to get it back" Ryan stated,

Chris just looked at him, with a face that clearly said 'what the hell are you talking about', can the guy be any more vague.

" Let me give you a hint, well a few actually. She's tall, long dark hair, beautiful green eyes, a killer body, and piss her off, and she will kill you in a matter of seconds"

There was only one person that Chris knew that fitted that description. " What do you want with her?" Chris asked,

" Come on, I can't tell you that, now"

" Well, in the matter of Electra, I can't really help you , you should be talking to my dear brother"

" Yes, that brother of yours , Well, only one problem there, Wyatt doesn't know about me," Ryan smiled, he loved having something on Electra, love knowing something that Wyatt doesn't know about his beloved."

" So you and E" Chris asked, this was new.

" Yes, me and her have a quite a past"

" A past that Wyatt doesn't know about?" Chris asked.

" Exactly" Ryan said proudly.

" That can't end well" Chris whispered to himself. He knew Wyatt all too well, Wyatt never liked when people kept secrets from him, especially those closet to him.

Ryan stood there looking at Chris, " I know what you're thinking" he told him.

" I doubt it"

" Yes, actually, you're thinking this won't go well when Wyatt found out that his fiancé has been keeping secrets from him"

" So you do know what I'm thinking" Chris states.

" I studied Wyatt very well, ever since he took over, I know the way he thinks, he had wiped out everyone who had betrayed and had taken part in any kind of rebel, small or big. And he doesn't like when people keeps things from him, although he's full of secrets" Ryan stated.

" So, you think you know how he thinks, my brother has many sides to him, trust me, he never reveals all those sides to anyone." Chris shot back

" Expect to you, his brother"

" Not even" Chris said sadly. " I'm not even there's one person he trusts entirely" he continued.

" Not even Electra" Ryan said with a mischievous smile. This is exactly what he needed, He was going to use Wyatt's inability to trust against him.

" What are you up to" Chris asked him.

" I can't tell you that, it will ruin the surprise, have some patience. It ill be worth it, trust me?"

Back at the Engagement Party…

The Engagement was wrapping up, most of the guest had already left. Electra was sitting, having a drink, she was waiting for Wyatt to finish saying farewell to his guests, she was being entertain by DJ of course, who was telling her about all those girls he was dancing with.

" I'm telling you, these girls can't not get enough of the D-man"

She laughed, " Are sure that's not because you drugged them"

" Ha, ha, ha, funny, they were drunk" he said back.

" Oh that's much better" she said.

" Doesn't matter, they were still all over me" he said with a confidence smirk.

" Why don't you try to find a nice girl to settle with" she told him.

" You mean like Wyatt"

She laughed " Not quite, I'm not exactly a nice girl,"

DJ looked at her, the way she said was just weird, he had feeling she didn't say it due to the fact she was an assassin, but because of something else. Just before he got the chance to ask her what she meant.

Wyatt walked up behind her, and lay a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head around. " Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She smiled at him, " Yeah". He led her a hand, and with that she got on her feet.

" See you later guys" DJ told them.

" All right, see you tomorrow", Wyatt said to him, while Electra just waved bye.

Wyatt flamed them both to his new penthouse in harbor views, he wanted more privacy for himself and Electra, especially after they get married. No demons were allowed in the penthouse until they get permission from Wyatt himself or Electra.

They landed in the living room, they both sat in the couch,

After a moment of silence, " Did you enjoy the party" Wyatt asked her. She smiled at him, " Yeah, surprisingly I did"

" Good"

She laid her head against his broad shoulders, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a moment. Electra had started to dozed off on Wyatt's shoulders.

Wyatt, however was still wide awake. He had so much on his mind, including proof that Electra had lied to him, and still haven't told him about Ryan and their past together. And the wedding was only a few weeks away. How could he marry her, knowing she was keeping this from him.

He felt her move slightly, he looked over and found that she was awake. He wondered how long she was awake. He had been so lost in his thought, that he didn't notice she had waken up.

" we should go to bed" he told her.

" Yeah" she responded, while looking at him.

Three hours later

Wyatt and Electra were in bed, Electra was on his chest, she was wondering what he was thinking about early on when they were on the couch. It was weird, he was totally lost in his own thought.

She hated the fact that she felt this way, she felt even thought they were getting married, they were also slowly drifting apart, at least she thought he was drifting away from her.

She felt as if she had done something wrong, he found out, but he was letting her come clean about it. She knew what she did, but she didn't feel it was so wrong. But she had no idea that he knew a whole lot more.

Yes, she didn't tell him about Ryan and their past, but that's exactly what it was, the past, and as it should stay there. Wyatt was her present and was about to become her future.

She slowly entangled herself from Wyatt, she was took one of his black t-shirt , and threw it on her. She slowly sneak out of the room, not wanting to wake Wyatt up, so she thought he was deep in sleep.

As soon as the door closed, Wyatt opened his eyes, and got out of the bed.

Meanwhile, Electra had gone to the living room, where she took her laptop, and went to sit on the kitchen table. She opened her laptop, and gotten an instant message from Ryan It read, _" How's was the engagement party, princess"_

She didn't responded immediately, she didn't think it was a good idea to, she was trying to put him on the past, but Ryan was not helping at all.

Another instant message pop up. _" I know you're here princess, come on, talk to me"._

So she made her choice, not necessarily her best, _" What do you want Ryan" _she answered back.

Ryan: _" There you go, that wasn't so hard, was it? I just wanted to know if you enjoyed your party, that's all."_

Electra:_" It was fine" _

Ryan:_" Just fine, it doesn't sound like you enjoyed it, I mean this is supposed to be the second most important party for you and Wyatt."_

Electra:_" What is it about my love life, that interests you so much"_

Ryan:_" Well, you should know that you are a very fascinating woman, and I am interesting in every move you make, including those I might not favor" _

Electra:_" Including me getting engaged to Wyatt"_

Ryan:_" Yeah, I really don't like that guy. But it's your life, your choice"_

Electra:_" Yeah it is, I'm glad you recognized that" _

Ryan:_ " So princess, do you even think about what would have happen between us if you have never left"_

Electra: " _We were nothing to each other Ryan"_

Ryan: _" oh. Come on, you have to admit there was something between us"_

Electra: _" We slept together a few times, I wouldn't consider that anything special" _

Ryan: _" So you do remember the nights we spend together" _

She laughed, this guy was ridiculous. But he was right, she did sometimes think about him, life was simpler and easy with him. He never asked for anything.

She got serious, and what was she thinking, she was chatting with him, at three in the morning when she should be sleeping on her fiancé's side.

Electra: _" I have to go" _

Ryan: _" All right princess, till another time"_

She logged off, so did he. She closed her laptop. She ran her hand through her face and her hair.

All this time, Wyatt was watching her, he had cloaked himself and was watching their online conservation.

Electra did not sense if he was here, she thought he was still in bed.

She put her laptop back, and went back upstairs. She opened the door slowly, and found that Wyatt was still sleeping, he was now lying on his chest, with the sheep covering his lower half only. She carefully climb on the bed, she kissed his back, and laid next to him.

She closed her eyes, and within a few minutes, she fell back to sleep.

Three days Later…

Wyatt did not mention anything to Electra, he was still waiting for her, but how long was he willing to wait for her?

The preparation for the wedding as on full swing. Everything seemed normal to the outside world, but Wyatt knew better, everything was not okay between him and Electra. It hasn't been since she got back from her home trip.

Wyatt was leaving for Brazil in a few minutes, he was meeting with some leaders there. Electra was in the bathroom taking a shower and getting ready to get to work, Wyatt had giver her some assignment to take care of.

He heard the shower stop, then the bathroom door opened, came out was Electra. She was wearing a tight black jeans, with a black bra, her hair was still partially wet.

" You're still here" Electra asked Wyatt when she saw him standing there, she thought he had left a while ago.

" Yeah, I wanted to say goodbye, before I left" he told her.

She smiled, and walked over to him. She reached up, and kissed him slowly on the lips. He placed his hands on her lower back, and returned the thoughtful kiss. She slid her arms around his neck. The passion between them started to build up, neither of them wanted to let go, at last, Wyatt reluctantly stopped, but still was holding on to her.

" I have to go" he whispered against her lips,

" Yeah" she kissed him one last time on his lips, and stepped back.

" I should be back by tomorrow night" he told her.

" Be safe" she told him, " Yeah, you too" he kissed her on the forehead and flamed out.

Electra watched as he flamed away, and went back to getting ready.

Half an hour later, she was finished, there she shimmered to meet DJ to start the day.

In BRAZIL…

The leaders were waiting for their King to start the conference. Wyatt walks in a few minutes later, all of them stood up and bowed to their leader,

" Let it begin" Wyatt announced.

After two hours, the meeting was finally over. Wyatt was the only one left, he was looking down at the city, where an unexpected guest shimmered in. AT first he thought it was one of his demon, but it couldn't be, cause he asked to be alone, and no demon of his would ever defy him.

" The Twice-Blessed himself" he heard the stranger said.

Wyatt turned around and was face to face with the intruder.

_I love cliffhangers. Let me know what you guys think, and can anybody guess who the intruder is? _


	7. Wyatt And Ryan Finally Meet

I DO NOT OWNED CHAMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Re: deanna3- First of all, thanks for reviewing. It meant a lot to me, to know at least

One person was still reading the story, lol. You're definitely right about

On predicting more problems for the couple. Their relationship will

Face many hardships. Let's just hope that they make it through.

Enjoy...

Electra had just shimmered into this old house where her new assignment was, she was looking for this new witch that Wyatt had sensed that he was coming to his powers, and Wyatt knew his brother had sensed his powers too. So Wyatt sent her to contain him.

As she enter the old house, she could hear the guy's sobs. The guy knew Wyatt's demons were coming for him, he had accidentally killed two of them, while trying to defend himself.

So he immediately assume they came to kill him, which would have probably been the case, if Wyatt had sent his other demons, and not Electra. Wyatt trusted Electra with the more important assignment such as this one.

The witch's name was Robert, Electra walked into the main bedroom located in the second floor, and saw the witch curled up in a fetal position by the bed. He was just a boy, he couldn't be more than 16 of age.

The moment he saw Electra, he started sobbing even louder.

Electra slowly approached him, "Hey, It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you", the boy did not seem to believe her. Who could blame him.

So, she scooted down to his level, "I promised I won't hurt you" she said in her most calming, soothing voice.

The boy had somewhat calm down a little,

" Okay, your name is Robert, right?" the boy slightly shook his name to said yes. Now she was getting somewhere. " Well I'm Electra, okay now I need you to come with me"

Robert shook his head 'no'. " Okay, If you don't come with me, the next people that will come for you, won't be so nice, they will hurt, so please"

The boy slowly raise his head to look at Electra. She smiled at him, " There we go", now all you have to do is take my hand, and I promise I will not let anything happen to you"

Robert took Electra's hand slowly, and she was about to shimmered out, when she heard.

" Don't do it" she already whose voice was that.

She turned around and saw the face who match the voice,

" Why not, Chris"

" The moment you leave him to Wyatt's demons, they will torture and might even kill him" he said as he approached them.

" I won't let it happen, besides Wyatt's wants him alive" she told him.

" First, you're not always going around to protect him, and Wyatt want alive for now, what about tomorrow"

She knew that he was right. Wyatt would usually find out about their powers, their families, and if they are involved in any rebellion or know the locations of witches like themselves, after he was done with them, he would just killed them.

" Maybe, then what do you suggest I do, I can't let him stay here, he's not safe here, trust me" she told him. Wyatt's demons surely wouldn't let him stay in peace. They are always trying to get in good with the boss, and killing innocent witches seemed like it's the way to go.

" Let him leave with me, instead" Chris said, he's not sure what reaction he's going to get from her. He is interfering with her work in a major way.

Electra got up, from where she was kneeling. " You're kidding, right"

Chris took a step closer to her, he knew he probably stepping over the boundary, but he was going for it anyway. " No, I'm not, E. I can protect from Wyatt's demons. I can put him in a safe house, where he will be protected from Wyatt's demons. The demons nor Wyatt will be able to sense his location."

Electra sighed, she did not need this, Wyatt was expecting her to come back with this witch. He is not going to be happy if she fails.

Meanwhile in BRAZIL…

_Previously…_

_After two hours, the meeting was finally over. Wyatt was the only one left, he was looking down at the city, where an unexpected guest shimmered in. At first he thought it was one of his demon, but it couldn't be, cause he asked to be alone, and no demon of his would ever defy him. _

" _The Twice-Blessed himself" he heard the stranger said. _

_Wyatt turned around and was face to face with the intruder. _

" Ryan" Wyatt just said. He recognized him from the pictures that the demon that he ordered to follow Electra on her home trip.

" I'm honored, that the great King Wyatt Halliwell knows my name. What did I ever do to deserve such honor and grace" Ryan told him, you could heard the sarcasm in his voice.

Wyatt smiled, he could tell that this conservation was going to be interesting. " What can I do for you, Mr. Lapointe"

" Please call me Ryan, and as what you can do for me, you can roll over and die, but that would be too much to ask on my part" Ryan smirked, he was going to push all Wyatt's buttons.

Wyatt laughed, " How about this, you tell me what you want right now, or I'll snap your neck like a twig" Wyatt got serious again.

" Ouch, that would hurt" he said touching his neck to emphasized the point.

" Fine, I just thought you should know the truth about the woman you are about to make your queen" Ryan told him.

You could feel the tension that had just risen up between them, just by the mention of Electra's name. This definitely was going to get interesting.

" Continue" Wyatt told him.

" I mean, how much do you really know E? I've know her all my life, she never let anyone get close." Ryan took a few steps closer to Wyatt, but still keeping his distance. I mean after all, this was Wyatt. He didn't get where he was by being nice.

" So why don't you tell me about my fiancé"

" I was hoping you would say that" Ryan said with a mischievous smile. This was going to be good.

Back in SAN FRANCISCO…

" Come on, you know it's the best decision for him" Chris said trying to reason with Electra, this was not exactly an easy decision.

After a while, " Fine, take him" Chris was relieved and surprised to hear those words.

With a wave of his hand, Robert was gone in heap of white lights, Electra was about to shimmer out, when Chris grabbed her hand.

" Thanks" he told her.

" Yeah, whatever" she said, a second later, she was gone.

Chris sighed, and ran his hand through his brown hair.

Electra had shimmered to the top of the Golden Bridge. She looked down at the traffic below.

" Damn it" she whispered to herself. Wyatt was not going to be happy, and what the hell was she going to tell him? He knew that witch was no match for her, and this assignment was an easy one.

She felt someone orbed behind her. " What now, Chris"

" Nothing, I didn't know you were going to shimmered here" he told her, although he figured this is one of the place where she would go.

" Yeah, right" she rolled her eyes.

" Are you okay?" Chris asked.

" Yeah great, why you ask"

" No reason, you seemed a bit off, that's all" he told her sincerely. For a long time, he had noticed there was something a bit off with her. And letting Robert leave with him, was another proof.

" Does it have anything to do with Ryan" Chris continue.

Electra turned around to look at Chris, that is the last thing she expected Chris to say.

" How do you know about Ryan?" she asked him.

" I got a personal visit from him"

"Damn him" Electra growled. Ryan was really starting to get on her nerves. " What did he tell you?" she asked, although she knew the answer to her own question.

" What do you think"

"Of course, that piece of shit." she shook her head.

" And he also told me that Wyatt doesn't know about your past with him. You should tell him before he finds out from someone else"

" Yeah, I know. It's just not easy as it sounds" she told him.

" But trust me, it's better if he founds out from you, and not Ryan"

" I know" she said, she didn't knew that, but that still didn't stop her from not telling him

" Well where should I start" Ryan said. " Oh, yeah, me and Electra" he continue.

" We grew up together, both our families were one of the richest in Brazil, naturally we spend most of our time together. But things changed when Electra's family was murdered. She changed. She was no longer that sweet innocent little girl." he said sadly.

All that time, Wyatt didn't say anything, but just looked at him, finally he said, " I already all that, tell me something I don't know"

Ryan laughed, " Okay, Did she tell you about us, did she mention our relationship?"

Ryan waited for an answer, but instead he got nothing. " I didn't think so"

" Why don't you tell me about your relationship with her then" Wyatt finally said.

" What is there to say, we simply were each other's escape from reality, well that's the way she put it. She was my salvation, as I was hers." Wyatt knew exactly what Ryan meant by that. In other words, she slept with him to get away from reality.

Ryan was choosing his words carefully to describe his relationship with Electra, he knew they were getting to Wyatt, although he was showing no emotion.

" Things were never complicated with us, life was easy back then, but you know what I liked the most about her was that she never asked for more, never expected more." he said, and Wyatt knew exactly what he meant.

Electra was the type of person that never expected more than what you gave her. She didn't have high expectation, so you couldn't disappoint her, so if you did gave her more than usual, she doesn't take it for granted and was grateful for it.

Wyatt remained calm the whole time Ryan was talking about Electra, he was not about to let Ryan think he was getting to him.

" You love her, right?" Ryan asked him.

Wyatt didn't answer, " I'll take that as a yes, but" he paused for a while, and step forward, " does she feels the same that you do" Ryan knew that was enough to get him kill on the spot, yet nothing came.

" You're taking this overly well," Ryan finally said

" Surprised?" Wyatt asked.

" A little bit, I guess I was wrong about you" Ryan responded.

" Now Ryan, Thanks for the info, so I'll do you a favor, I'll let you live for now, but" Wyatt slowly approached him slowly, " but I promised you this, this won't be our last encounter, now Get out"

" As you wish, my king" he said. He didn't Wyatt's game, but he knew his. But for now, he would leave, after all he was in Wyatt's territory, so he shimmered out as fast as possible.

Electra had shimmered out from the Bridge to her and Wyatt's new penthouse.

She was not feeling good at all. To tell the truth, she felt like throwing up.

She had a feeling that if Ryan had open his mouth to Chris, he would do the same when he sees Wyatt. That was enough to make her empty out her whole stomach.

She got undressed and got in the shower, she knew the water would cool her off.

Few minutes later, Wyatt had shimmered into the penthouse. He had sensed Electra's presence, but she was still in the shower.

Wyatt was pissed off, he was so pissed at Electra for making a fool out of him. How could she? How could she just pretend that everything was fine between them, but he had his game he was going to play.

Electra had jus finished her shower, she put a black tank top, a pair of sweats, a flip flop. She was so ready for bed. It had been a very, very long day.

She came downstairs, and went into the kitchen for a snack. That's when she saw Wyatt, who was standing by the counter.

" Wyatt" she said surprisingly. she didn't know that he was in, he wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow night.

" What are you doing here?" she said trying to sound so casually.

" Not happy to see me" he said.

She walked over to him, " I'm always happy to see you"

" Is that so" he said, she nodded, as one of his hands slid slowly back up her arm, she couldn't hide the shiver that ran through her. The same hand slid into her hair, and into her face.

" Yeah, glad to hear it." he said before he reached down, and kissed her on the lips, she grabbed onto him. Wyatt took her by the arms and slam her on the wall, lips never connecting. He pin her hands on the wall, taking control of the whole situation, just as she thought he was about o flamed them into their bedroom.

She gasped as Wyatt let her go, pulled away and stepped back, and turned on his steps and left her in the kitchen without saying a word.

She just stood there breathless. There was something different about this kiss. The surrounding air was cold around the air. She touched her lips, where it still tingles from the kiss.

" What the hell?" she whispered to her self.

Wyatt knew what he just had done had gotten to her, and that was exactly his intention. He flamed into his office, on his desk, lay a folder. He knew exactly was on the folder.

He opened the folder, and saw what he needed to see.

" Let the games begin" he stated, and closed the folder.

After his meeting with Wyatt, Ryan shimmered to his safe house. He took off his leather jacket, and threw it on the bed. He started to take his shirt off, when he heard a voice said

" So how did it go"

" How do you think it went" he answered the person whom the voice belonged to.

" I mean, how did he take the news" the woman got up, and revealed her identity.

" I don't know, he threatened me after wards, and let me go without a scratch."

Nadia walked over to him, and put her hands around him form behind, " I guess this means we need to go to plan 2"

He turned around to face her, " Yeah, I guess we do"

She licked her lips, "I can't wait"

That's all for now folks.

I hate to say this again, but you take the time to read this chapter, please at least take a few seconds to leave a review, whether long or short, good or bad. I really don't mind, I just want to know that people are still reading the story. I took such a long break due to school and personal reason. I feel like I lost all my readers, and I hate that feeling, so please.

Till Next Chapter…


	8. Let The Games Begin

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS 

Author's notes: Thanks for all the reviews, they were all so great.

Karen147145: Thanks for your review, I know what u mean, I love the

Unexpected. I love not being able to predict what's coming

Next. When I write, I just go with the flow. I never have

A set direction for the chapters, and I am glad you like that

Fact, and don't plan on giving up, Thanks.

Blackangle2011: Thanks for the review, and of course It was Ryan. All he does

Is cause trouble. He will be a regular in many chapters to come.

I really like his character, he is so twisted.

EmSyd: Thanks for reviewing, really appreciate it. Hope to hear more from you.

Deanna3: I love ending chapters like that, sorry. It is so much fun, lol. In this chapter a bit of Wyatt's plan

Is revealed, but not really. Nadia and Ryan's plan is revealed a bit too, butYou know with me, you never what's going to happen. I might switch

Everything Around just for the heck of it. I know, I am so evil.

Thanks for the review as always, I'll never get tired of saying this,

ur awesome. Till next time.

Enjoy┘

Electra didn't sleep good at all that night. She kept turning and tossing. Wyatt could feel her uneasiness, lying on his back next to her. They usually slept in each other's arms, or at least had some type of physical contact, not this time. And she had her back to him, the only time she had her back to him, was when they were spooning.

He knew that how he left things last night was bothering her, it was meant to do so. No one betrayed him and got away with it, including her.

He just laid next to her, he wanted so bad just to grab on and hold her, and tell her he was sorry, and to kiss her. But his pride wouldn't let him.

Just being near in the same bed with her, and not having physical contact was killing him. So finally, he got up, put on his a shirt on, and quietly left the room, leaving Electra in distress.

He walked to his office, and pulled out the chair. He sat quietly, he took the folder that he had left there earlier. He opened the folder. The folder contained more pictures of Electra around town and about. He had the same demon that followed her in Brazil to follow her twenty-four seven.

He knew that when she found out, she would be pissed off, but he had good reason. She had purposely lied to him, and deceived him. No one lied and deceived Wyatt Halliwell, simple as that.

The demon was to watch her at all times, expect only when she was sleeping, taking showers, or getting, and when she was with Wyatt.

Although Wyatt wanted to know her every move, he did not want some demon to watch his future queen get undress, take a shower or sleep, he was the only one allowed to watch those private moments.

Meanwhile...

Electra could not go back to sleep, she had woken up when Wyatt had gotten out of the bed. She hated how he was acting lately, but the thing is that he never said she did something wrong.

After a few minutes of tossing around, she herself got up from the bed, and went downstairs to the kitchen and get something to eat. She passed the living room to get her laptop first, she might as well make herself useful, while she is up.

She usually worked in the office, but she knew Wyatt was in the office, and she could not deal with him right now.

She got some leftovers in the kitchen and heated up in the microwave.

She sat on the kitchen counter, and opened her laptop, she logged on, she was doing research on this new witch.

She always did background check on the witches she had to either kill or capture for Wyatt. It's good to know their weakness, strengths before going after them. She hated surprises, especially when she had encounter them.

She had this whole list of itches that Wyatt had entrusted her, among them were new witches, some belonged in the New Resistance, which were the hardest to capture, mainly because of Chris, not only was Chris was powerful, he was after all, Wyatt's brother. In addition her and Chris had this special relationship, if you want to called it that.

Just last week, she had let one witch go, she had let Chris convinced her to let the witch in his hands.

She later told Wyatt that the Resistance got to him first, which was another lie, of course. The lies were just building up, she had a feeling in her gut that their wedding might not happen, and she might loose Wyatt forever. That was her greatest fear, loosing him.

She looked down at her ringer finger, and saw the sprinkler diamond, it was so beautiful, simple, yet elegant. She remembered the day he had proposed to her.

Through out the whole night, they ate, drink. He had all her favorite food, and drink and deserts This is definitely the best birthday Electra had.

She was now more amazed by him. He wasn't the type who guy who says "I love you, everyday", but you just knew that he did. And doing this for her was just the icing on the cake.

It was just perfect, but what she didn't know he had a few more surprises for her.  
When they were done with diner, he got up, and offered his hand to her.

Now for your present, he told her.

Wyatt, you have done enough, this night has been perfect. She took his offered hand and allow her to lead her.

I'm glad you had fun, but there's just one more thing. He led her outside,  
He kissed her hand,  
"So, what's the surprise" she asked him

"Patience, love", he told with a grin.

" I don't like being kept in the dark", she told him gently. The suspense was killing her. What can he offer her, more perfect than this night. Then she started to wonder, was he planning on. No, he wouldn't, he couldn't.

"Wyatt" she looked at him she said, the stirring butterflies in her stomach. She started realizing that this was not just a celebration for her birthday. He had something bigger for her,

Oh my god, was the only thing going through her mind right now.  
Oh god, he was going to ask her to marry him, wasn't he.  
Wyatt could already tell what was going through her mind, she had that look on her face,

"Nothing gets pass you, does it?" she looked at those eyes of his, and just knew that what he was planning on doing

He could see that she was having trouble. He smiled at her "Relax, E"

"Sorry", she said softly. She has never been this nervous in her entire life. Usually it's the asker that gets that nervous.

What did she know about being someone's wife, and Wyatt's wife for that matter.  
He cupped her face with his hands.

"Now I know what it feels not to be able to live without someone. To have a person that have such an effect on me, has always been one of my greatest fear. But not anymore. I don▒t know where we might end up in twenty or thirty years, but I do know that I want you by my side, always. And I know that you're afraid of being hurt, especially by me, and I promised you Electra I would rather hurt myself, before I ever hurt you."

He fished in his pocket and pulled out a box. He looked at her, once, before getting on one knee, and opened the box.

"Will you make an honest man out of me, by becoming my wife?" She didn't answer right away, she softly touched his face ,and pull him up. She leaned, plant a soft kiss on his lips, and whispered "Yes, I'll marry you"

This had to be the most beautiful word he had ever heard in his life.

At that time, she didn't realized what she had just promised to become, but it will come to her.

He looked into her eyes, and knew she meant it. He leaned down, and capture her lips into a feverish kiss.

That night was one of the most special night in her life. Before she met Wyatt, she had never once thought about marriage, she never imagined spending the rest of her life with one person, and Wyatt Halliwell, that was the last person she ever thought she end up.

She didn't know what it was like to be loved like that before Wyatt. He made her feel like a queen, he made feel like what very girl should feel like. It was a nice feeling, and she didn't stop feeling like that.

She yawned, staring at the notebook laptop was tiring her eyes out, so she lay her head on the kitchen counter, and closed her eyes, promising herself she would not fall asleep.

Upstairs, Wyatt had just taken care of what he needed, he left his office and went to the bedroom, he quickly noticed that Electra wasn't in bed, where he had left her. He sensed her presence in the kitchen and just flamed there.

He saw her laying here, her notebook was still on. So he scooted down and turned off the laptop, he slowly closed it, and removed it from its original position.

He just stood there looking at her, he brushed off a piece of hair that was in her eyes, and in the process making her stir, but she didn't wake up, he stroked her hair smoothly.

God he loved that woman, even after find out, she had lied to him. He still couldn't loved her less, even one bit. He kissed the top of her head, which woke her up.

She finally opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"Didn't mean to wake you up", he told her.

"Yeah, it's fine", she said as she got up. She ran her hand through her hair. She noticed that her notebook was not next to her. She frowned, she knew she left it right next to her.

Wyatt noticed what she was doing, "It's in the living room".

All she said "oh, okay".

After a moment of silence, she finally "I'm gonna go back to bed" with that, she left the kitchen, and headed for the stairs.

Wyatt just watched as she left, he didn't say anything. Yes, he knew he was being cold, yet he couldn't help himself.

He has been patience with her for too long, he was tired of waiting and waiting for her to open to him, just like he has done with her about his past. If she didn't trust him now, she wouldn't never later on.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he flamed and he was fully dressed in all black of course, then he flamed to his underground.

The Next morning...

Electra woke up with the sound of the alarm, which she kept pushing the snooze alarm at least a thousand times. It just felt like she gotten back to sleep, and now it was already morning.

She knew if she asked Wyatt, he would let her stay in bed all day, but she had responsibilities, besides her and Wyatt weren't exactly on good terms, which was funny when they were close to getting married.

She finally hopped in the bathroom, and got in the shower.

A few minutes later, she finished getting ready, she had on low rise tight black jeans, and a white tank, in which she puts a leather jacket over it.

She sat on the bed to put her boots on, when she noticed an envelope on her dresser. It was addressed to her, she walked over and picked it up.

She opened the letter, there was a card, with had an address on it, she frowned, why would someone would leave her an address, so she flipped the card over, and it said "Meet me here, princess" and she immediately knew who the note was from. Only one person called her princess.

She put the note down, and it went in flame. She was not going to let Ryan come in between her and Wyatt. Ryan was her past, but lately she had allow him to interfere in her life. Wyatt was the one she loved, and was going to spend the rest of her life with.

She put her jacket on and flamed out, she was to meet Wyatt like now. She arrived at his command office. He was the only here, which was surprising, usually it was filled with demons leaders and their guards.

Wyatt was going looking at the window doors, he had his back turned to her, but she knew he had sensed her there.

She stood there, neither of them said anything.

He finally turned around to face her. Still no word was spoken. But Wyatt knew what she was thinking.

Just when Electra was about to say something, DJ and the rest of the demons shimmered in the room. The demons didn't noticed anything strange, but DJ on the other hand, could tell there was something wrong between these two.

The meeting started, and everyone took to their seat. Both Wyatt and Electra remained standing up. Two and Half hours later, the meeting was adjourned, everyone got their assignment and left the room.

All of the demons shimmered out, leaving only Wyatt, and Electra, Electra was bout to leave, when she heard, "Wait".

She ran a hand through her hair, and slowly turned around to face her fiancИ.

"We need to talk", Wyatt told her.

"Yeah, I know", she quietly admitted, yet neither of them said anything after that. "You know talking involve the usage of actual words", she said when she noticed he wasn't planning on talking.

"Yeah", he admitted, "We need to talk, but not here, tonight at diner".

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you tonight", she walked out of the room, she closed the door, and leaned against the door, and closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Something on your mind", she heard DJ asked. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"A lot actually" she told him.

"Wanna talk about it"

"No, not really", she replied. "I have to go, I have to work to do" she said and past by him.

DJ watched as she leaves, then shimmer to the command room, where Wyatt was still sitting there."What its is DJ",

Wyatt said not even bother to look up,"Just saw Electra, she didn't look so good, are you guys ok?" he said. Admitting his worry about the couple.

"We're fine, don't worry about it", he told him.

"Yeah right, and I am princess Dianna"

"Princess Dianna died decades ago, and you're guy, and not human", Wyatt told him,

"That was a figure of speech, DUDE" he empasized on the word dude. Wyatt hated when he called him 'dude'.

Wyatt finally look up, " Well, that got your attention", Wyatt rolled his eyes at him, "I mean it DJ, leave it alone, it's none of your business"

"Maybe, but I know there's something wrong between you two. Isn't there"

Wyatt didn't answer him, if he said no, then he would be lying to his best friend, and if he said yes, then he would admitting that their relationship is indeed in trouble.

"I'll take that as a yes", DJ said.

"Is the wedding still on?"

" Of course, it's on, Why wouldn't he be on" he said angrily.

" All right," DJ said.

DJ pulled a chair next to him and sat. He lifted his legs and put them in the table, Wyatt just looked at him, "What" he said innocently, knowing exactly what's what. Wyatt was a neat freak, an obsessed neat freak.

Wyatt just laughed, so did DJ. So they just sat there in silence. DJ didn▓t asked him further questions about his relationship with Electra. Like Wyatt mentioned before, this was none of his business, and Wyatt wasn▓t the open up type, even if DJ was his best friend.

Electra had just shimmered to her first assignment, she was looking for this witch, in which she was assigned to kill.

Instead of the witch being there, someone else had shimmered in.

"You have gotta to be kidding" she said, as she turned around to face the invader.

"Come on princess, aren't you happy to see me" Ryan said.

"You know I am getting tired of saying this, but what the fck do you want"

"Whoa, whoa there, princess, calm down. Not having a bad day, aren't we?" he held up both his arms in the air,

"It's more like a bad week, and you're not making it any better" she told him

"Sorry to hear that princess"

"Stop calling that" she said, as she turned to leave.

He ran in front of her and block her way so she couldn't leave. "Hey, I'm sorry that you're having a bad day or week or whatever, I really am. I just wanted to know why you didn't meet me at the address I left you"

"What are you trying to pull, Ryan. You don't give a shit about me, this is all about you, always has been, always will. You never could think of anyone but you"

"That's not true, I"ve always cared about you" he said as he slightly touched her face. "Always, princess"

Electra shook her head, 'Yeah, right" She shook his hands from her face, "Just stay away from me or..."

"Or what? You'll kill me" he asked.

She laughed, "I'll do worse than that, Ryan, I promised you that"

Ryan watched as she shimmered out. "Damn it", he whispered to himself

"Well that bombed" a woman said behind him.

"Yeah, no kidding, still there's something wrong with her. I can feel it" he told Nadia. He knew Electra too well.

"Maybe, she knows that Wyatt know about you two", Nadia said, she was wearing a mini leather skirt, black boots and a black tank top, with a weather jacket.

"Maybe, but that's not it, if she knew, we would know" Ryan said, he knew Electra all too well, she would found out what he has been doing to destroy her relationship, and she would retaliate, she had just threatened to kill him or do worse if he doesn't stay away from her.

"So what now?" Nadia asked.

"We move on with the second part of the plan" Ryan told her, "Wyatt knows about her past, but it doesn't look like he told her that he knew, so which means he is probably waiting for her to tell him". Ryan guessed, Wyatt is the type who would want to hear it from her.

"Did you send him the pictures?" Nadia asked.

"Couldn't yet, he had his personal demon follow Electra 24/7, he would have figured out they were fake", he sat on a chair nearby.

"So we have to make sure he witnesses the scene himself?" Nadia said, but it definitely wouldn't be easy this is Wyatt, they are talking about.

"Exactly"

" But how?" she asked as she stood in front of him, with her hand at her hips.

"I'll think of something, just get what's on the list I gave you" he looked up at her.

"Yeah, they're not easy to find, I had to do favors to get some of them" she said.

"Personal favors?" Ryan raised his eyebrow at her.

"Something like that", she rolled her eyes. There was nothing with using with what you got to get what you want.

"Yeah, and you wonder why Wyatt choose Electra over you. You are such a whore" he said as he got up.

"Yeah, sorry I am not as classy as miss assassin. I don't know what he sees in her,"

"Let's see, how about class, beauty, grace, intelligence, courage, confidence, courage, do you want me to continue. Not to mention that body of hers. She is perfect in every sense of the way. So she's so beautiful, that smile, her eyes, just everything about her is just",Yeah, whatever, if you think so highly of her, why are you trying to ruin her life?■

"Just the life she shares with Wyatt, anyway, he doesn't deserve her, she's too good for him", he said with grinded teeth. His princess deserved much more than Wyatt. She deserves him.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about Wyatt. By the end of all this, Wyatt will be with whom he belongs, me" Nadia said with confidence.

"So will Electra, that is if our plan succeeds", Ryan reminded her, there still so much that could go wrong, like Electra or Wyatt found out that they are working together.

"It better, or it will be our heads"

"Yeah" Ryan said, he knew what would happen if either Wyatt or Electra found out about their plan. There will be no mercy left for either one of them.

Electra was getting ready to meet Wyatt for diner, she has just gotten out of the shower, she had a white towel wrapped around her, she was looking at her reflection.

As of right now, she hated what she saw, she felt like crap, Wyatt had made her feel like that, and worst thing is that she felt like she deserved it all.

Just like that, the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces. She walked back into the bedroom. On her bed lay the dress she was going to wear. It was a strapless long black dress, it had no design or anything.

She put the dress on, and slipped on her flats. She applied a light make up on, and left her penthouse.

She shimmered in the huge dining room. She was expecting other people at the table, but only Wyatt was standing there, patiently waiting for her.

She looked around the room, she noticed there several light candlelight's, it was very intimate.

"I thought we could use the privacy" Wyatt said, almost reading her thoughts.

"Yeah" she said softly, he took her hand and kissed her, and pulled the chair for her, in which she sat on.

Wyatt then sat on his own chair. They ate diner, mostly in silence, Electra didn't eat much, she just kept playing with the food. Wyatt noticed that too. She just drank most of the time.

"You're not eating much" he said bringing her attention back to him.

"Not that hungry" she responded, the truth she was hungry, but she didn't really have the appetite to eat.

She dropped her fork suddenly. She looked right at Wyatt, "What are we doing here?" she asked him.

He was a bit surprised by her sudden action. "Having diner" he said, although he knew that's not what she meant.

"You know that's not what I meant" she said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I know". he said softly.

"Did I do something wrong", she asked him calmly now.

" I don't know, did you?" he said,

"If there's something you need to say, just say it," she told him, she was getting tired of these games he was playing with her.

He sat there looking at her, studying her expression, he knew that his behavior toward her for the past few was getting to her.

He got up, and walked over to the other side of the table, he took her, and his, and pulled her from her chair, "I'm sorry" he told her.

That was the last thing she expected him to say, "For what", she asked.

"For my behavior," he said, he bent down and kiss her on the lips, and whispered against her soft lips "forgive me please".

She didn't responded, he stroked her face gently. After a while she finally said softly "Yeah, I forgive you".

"Good" he once bent down and captured her lips with his, she responded by letting him take control, she grab a hold of him. And the next time, she was opened her eyes, she was in his and her bedroom.

She wrapped his arms around her, as he unzip her dress, and let it fall on the floor.

All right, that is it for now, till next time.

Well you know to what to do to make me a happy girl. Just click that button, and leave your comments.

Thanks


	9. The Dress

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

_Author's notes: I finally got to updating. I finally got up my lazy ass from the bed to my laptop to update. Sorry for the long update._

_Thanks for all my readers, I can't believe people still read the story and thank you so much for the reviews. _

_Re: Karen147145- I am glad that you enjoy reading my story so much, I love writing, so it's nice that people enjoy reading. _

_Re:butterfly100-Thanks for the reviews, I wish I could update every week, and keep you addictive. Sadly I cannot. _

_Re:EmSyd- Thanks for the review and keep on reading._

_Re:deanna3-I know my best friend said the same thing, how does a guy who's supposed to be this evil ruler be good? I don't know, you are so right it's weird, but I am weird in that way. I see it as he's evil to those who betrayed him. _

_Re:Blackangle2011-Thanks for the review_

On the last chapter…

_"You know that's not what I meant" she said with a bit of anger in her voice._

_"I know". he said softly._

_"Did I do something wrong", she asked him calmly now._

_" I don't know, did you?" he said,_

_"If there's something you need to say, just say it," she told him, she was getting tired of these games he was playing with her._

_He sat there looking at her, studying her expression, he knew that his behavior toward her for the past few was getting to her._

_He got up, and walked over to the other side of the table, he took her, and his, and pulled her from her chair, "I'm sorry" he told her._

_That was the last thing she expected him to say, "For what", she asked._

_"For my behavior," he said, he bent down and kiss her on the lips, and whispered against her soft lips "forgive me please"._

_She didn't responded, he stroked her face gently. After a while she finally said softly "Yeah, I forgive you"._

_"Good" he once bent down and captured her lips with his, she responded by letting him take control, she grab a hold of him. And the next time, she was opened her eyes, she was in his and her bedroom._

_She wrapped his arms around her, as he unzip her dress, and let it fall on the floor._

Now let's get back on track

ENJOY…

Electra 's eyes fluttered opened, she looked around the room.

Last night's events slowly coming to her. She turned to her side, and finding the other side of the bed empty, Wyatt was already gone. Now that she was surprised by that fact. She sat up, and wrapped up the black satin sheet around her.

She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, and sighed. You would think that after last night, she would feel ok about her and Wyatt. That was the farthest thing, in reality. She still felt like that was something seriously wrong with Wyatt's behavior.

Wyatt is not one to express his feelings out of the open. Especially if it's something that is close to him. She loves that he was mysterious in that way, but it was also getting on her nerves, and causing her stress.

Wyatt is also the type of person that usually sits back and let things raveled before him. He like watching people's reactions to his behaviors.

He was keep something from her, just like she was keeping her past with Ryan from him. Their set wedding date was fast approaching, but how could they possibly get married with all those secrets between them. A storm was coming, she could feel it. She just hoped that their relationship could survive it.

" Something wrong" she opened her eyes to find Wyatt standing in front of the bed, his hair was wet, and a towel wrapped around his waist. She assumed that he had already left.

" No" she shook her head, and gave him a fake smile. " I thought you left already"

" Not yet" he told her, he walked over to his highly organized closet to get dressed

Electra wrapped her arms around her, and re-closed her eyes. She felt so exhausted. She did not get any sleep last night, although that had nothing to do with her worries, at least her sex life was still present.

Five minutes later Wyatt came out of the closet fully dressed. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

" Are you sure, you ok, you don't look so good" he turned around to look at her.

" I'm fine, I'm just tired" she responded, she ran her hands on her face, trying to wake her self up.

" You should stay in bed then" he got up, and sat right next to her, and slowly stroked her face gently.

She slowly opened her eyes, " Can't?"

" Won't?" Wyatt corrected, " Stay, If I need you, I'll call you" he told her, he reached up, and light kissed her on the lips, he got up, and flamed out.

She was tired, might as well rest. She closed her eyes, and slid back on the bed.

Two Hours later…

Electra had finally got up, she actually wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed, but she just couldn't. She had to meet her wedding planned in a couple of hours.

She quickly got in the shower and got dressed, she simply put a short black-pleat skirt , with a white cross-black tank top, the straps with an embellished light chain and black high heels on her feet.

She put her leather jacket on, and shimmered out the mansion.

Before she went to the wedding planner, she had to meet DJ. She shimmered first to Wyatt's post.

DJ was on the desk going over some papers. He seemed really into whatever he was reading cause he didn't even noticed she shimmered in.

" Hey" she said, nothing,

" Dude" she yelled, still nothing.

She snatched the papers away from him, " Hey I was reading that"

" Well that got your attention" she said,

" Sorry" he took a good look at her, from head to toes. He definitely like the mini black skirt she was wearing. Damn she looked hot, those legs were just breathtaking.

Electra could just tell DJ was checking her out, so was the other demons in the room. Although they knew Wyatt could kill them for even thinking about checking her out.

" DJ" she yelled his name, hoping he would starring at her like he was.

DJ finally caught on what he was doing, " sorry" he said,

She just rolled her eyes, she knew he felt guilty about checking her out, after all she was his best friend's fiancé.

" Now that you're done checking me out, can we move on please" she said.

" Sure" DJ told her, he got up and gather up all his paper work.

She turned to the rest of the demons, " are you y'all done?" she asked them.

They all nodded, and turned around. Checking out Lord Wyatt's fiancé could cost you your life.

" Wyatt is in his office" he continued, " I think he wanted to talk to you about the wedding or something"

" I've got to go" with that, he shimmered out.

" Yeah, later" she said as she made her to Wyatt's office

She crossed the room, and opened the door, there were three of his demons in the room with him. He was standing by the windows, looking out, while listening to his demon's reports.

He turned around when he heard the door open. Of course, he already sensed she was behind the door.

" You wanted to see me" she simply said

" Leave us" he told his guards, they all bowed and shimmered out as quickly as possible.

He walked over to her, and just looked at her from top to bottom, just like DJ did.

" Are you done checking me out"

" How do you know I was checking me out?"

" It seemed to be the theme of the day" she told him, his best friend was even doing it.

" What?" he asked confusedly, a few seconds later he figured out

" Who else was checking you out" he asked.

She laughed. " No one" she told him.

" By no one don't you mean DJ" he said, he knew that DJ always the biggest crush on her. But DJ never try anything because he knew that Wyatt was in love in her.

" He wasn't the only one, trust me" she told him. She knew how jealous Wyatt was. Even the thought of other guys checking his future wife would drive him crazy. She could tell by expression he did not like that one bit.

Electra took a step close to him, she slightly touched his face to bring him back, " Hey, doesn't matter, they can only look, you're the only one that has the power to touch" she said as she placed her hand on his chest seductively.

He took her hands into his, and kissed it softly. " Still they should know better than that, especially DJ"

" He's a guy, he can't help himself" she said as she slid her right hand to his neck and to his face, she grabbed her neck and bought him down to her lips. She kissed him with all force,

He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her hands around his neck, things started to heat real fast, she moaned against his lips.

" You feel better now" Wyatt murmured against her lips, " Yeah much better" she replied.

They continued to make out.

" Wyatt" she moaned, " We have to stop. I've got to go"

" You sure" he murmured against her lips.

" Yeah" she said, as she reluctantly pulled her lips away from him. She licked her lower lips.

" I have meet with the wedding planner in about five minutes"

" You could afford to be late" he told her, as he pressed a soft kiss to her tender mouth then moved back an inch.

" Yeah, that doesn't mean I should" she retracted back.

He bend down and kissed her neck softly,

" We'll finish this later" she told him, " I promise"

She bought his lips back to hers, and kissed him one more time. sliding her arms around his neck and dragging his face back down to her lips. She can feel the tender skin of her lips caressing hers.

The way his tongue lightly entered her mouth and before long she finds herself lifting up, opening her mouth for him.

" I thought you had to go" Wyatt reminded her.

" Yeah" she let go of him.

She turned around to leave, he smacked her lightly on the ass.

Ryan's apartment downtown…

Ryan was laying ob his bed, thinking about none other than Electra of course. He just couldn't get her out of mind. Just everything about her drove him crazy. Her sense, her hair, her smile, her lips, her body. There wasn't an inch of her that didn't drove him wild.

And he couldn't stand that she was in madly in love with some other guy, not just other guy, but Lord Wyatt, why did she see in him anyway.

He had even said her name during his sexual intercourse with Nadia.

He's pretty sure Nadia heard it too, but he didn't care. He was using her just like she was using him to get Wyatt.

But when all this is over, he will have her, that he promised. She will be in his arms. Till that time, he'll wait. Wyatt's jealousy would drive her right into his arms.

Just then Nadia came out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel.

" You still here" she asked him.

He rolled his eyes, " Last time I checked, this was my apartment"

" What I mean was, don't you have some work to do or something" as she stood right in front of him.

" Yeah, later"

" You're thinking about her, aren't you" she said as she examined Ryan's expression.

" What is it to you" he responded back, not even bothering to look her way.

" Why are you so bother with this girl, where you can have this" She dropped her towel revealing her naked body. Ryan opened his eyes to look at her.

" Yeah, about everyone in town have had a piece of this" he said as he got up form the bed. He too his jacket and left the apartment.

Nadia did go around, she wasn't a slut or anything like that, well according to her anyway. She was just a woman who always got what and who she wanted.

Electra had just shimmered to the wedding planner's office. She was just this loud, petite, Latino women. She talked fast, she moved fast. But she was the best wedding planner out there, and the future queen should have the best of everything.

"The future Queen" that's how she called Electra, although Electra had numerously told her to call her by her name.

" Come, come, you're late, we have a lot of things to do today" the woman said with a heavy Spanish accent. If Electra wasn't fluent in Spanish, she would not understand what she was saying.

" We have to try on your wedding dress" she said as she took Electra's hand and led to the dressing room.

There it was, her wedding dress. It was a dress made for a queen. It was just breath taking, she couldn't believe that it was especially made for her. It was just so perfect, maybe a bit too perfect.

She had a sudden fear that she might not get to wear it on her wedding day.

" It's beautiful isn't it, future queen" the wedding planner disrupted her thought.

" It's gorgeous" she agreed with the short woman.

" Lord Wyatt will be very pleased when he sees you in it"

" Yeah" she said sadly.

" I'll leave you to try it on" she said as she left the room, she closed the door leaving Electra with the dress,

Electra waited till the wedding planner leave completely left, she took her clothes off

she took the dress from where it proudly stood, and put the dress on.

She let her hair down, and turn to the mirrors all around the room. The dress was perfect on her, every queen deserved the perfect wedding dress, and this was truly hers.

To Be Continued...

Author notes: That was it, please press that button and leave your review. Let me know what you guys think, all right.

I really, really, really would appreciate it.


	10. Memories

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Author: I am back finally, school is over so that means I will be updating more often. I am sorry to have taken such a long break, but anyone who goes to school and works and have family obligations knows how hard it is to make time for yourself. Hopefully my fans aren't too mad at me to review.

Thanks for all the REVIEWS

ENJOY…

Electra had just finished dealing with the wedding planner. I swear to God that woman does never stop talking, and sat still for more than a minute. If she wasn't talking to Electra, she was on the phone sorting out details. The woman was like a machine. No wonder Wyatt had hired her.

She just planned half of the wedding in like five hours. The longest five hours of her life.

Electra just pretty much nodded and said yes. All the small things were planned such as flower decorations, the menu, invitations, and other things that Electra did not give a crap about.

To tell you the truth, Electra would be happy marrying Wyatt in a private ceremony with just the two of them. She had told Wyatt over and over again, she did not need all this, but he was so damn stubborn at times.

" That is it for today, future queen" the wedding planner interrupted her thoughts.

" So tomorrow, we will pick up where we left" she continued, as she was already on the phone with who knows who.

" Yeah, sure" Electra said, she put her jacket on and shimmered out there as soon as possible before the woman changed her mind.

She arrived to her and Wyatt's penthouse. She slopped down on the couch. After spending three hours listening to that lady, she was beyond exhausted. But she still had work to do.

She took her jacket and heels off, and lay completely down on the couch. All these wedding plans were exhausted.

She still had work to do. Wyatt still haven't giving her assignment yet. Although he has definitely let her have some free time to plan their wedding. She would be rather be killing demons than have to deal with all the wedding planning.

For now, she closed her eyes and rest for a bit.

Wyatt had just finished talking to the wedding planner. He wanted to know how all the details of his wedding were coming. This would be the wedding of the century everything had to be perfect for his future queen.

Speaking of, he hadn't seen her since this morning. He closed his eyes and sense for her. She was at their mansion. He flamed there, finding her laying on the couch.

He knew she was not sleeping although she had her eyes closed. He slowly lay down next to her, he did not want to disturb her. He gently touched her face, and stroked her hair gently.

Electra felt his touch, how can a man be so evil, yet so gentle and warm. Sometimes he is cold toward her, yet at times, he is gentle and soothing.

His touch was so soothing, she just lay there, and never opened her eyes.

Two hours later, Electra's eyes opened, she must have fallen asleep. She just realized she was no longer in the couch, but in her Wyatt and her' s bedroom. Wyatt must have bring her here.

She tuned to her side, to find Wyatt next to her. He sounded asleep, she moved closer to him, and lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, she placed her hand on his chest, right above his heart. The same heart that she so fear she would break.

She remember that the first day she had met him, she remember the first time she had first

They used to spend many nights talking.

To the rest of the world, he was some heartless monster, a ruthless killer. But those nights she had spend talking to her, he was different form the man she thought he was. He definitely had a bad reputation, which was fair. He is responsible for thousands of deaths, if not more. But no one is perfect, right. So she told herself.

_Flashback._

_Electra had just taken become Wyatt's most exclusive assassin. She had moved to the US, into a new penthouse that Wyatt had given her. The penthouse was extremely beautiful. He knew exactly what she wanted. It was like her home in Brazil._

_She had taken a tour of the house, and had settled down, now she was in the kitchen enjoying some Chinese food, which she loved. That's when Wyatt had flamed in the room with no warning whatsoever._

"_Ever heard of knocking" she told him, not even bother to look at him. She was sitting with her legs up in the table, _

" _Right," he said, he owned all his assassins and demons, he did not have to worry about knocking before entering their house, but she was not like any assassin he had hired. Most of them feared him, however she did not seem to, which kind of made him curious about her. _

" _So, how can I help you?" she asked him._

" _I take it you have settled in fine" he told her. He said as he took a quick glance of the kitchen. _

" _Yeah, just fine, the house is beautiful" she informed._

" _I'm glad to hear that your are pleased with the living arrangement"_

" _How could I not be, it's just like home" she said finally looking up at him. _

" _I thought it would help the transition to here easier." he informed her, he didn't want to admit at that time, or maybe he didn't realized it, he did it to please her._

" _How considerate of you" she said with a bit of sarcasm and anger in her voice, as she went back to eating her food. _

_He could tell she was being cold to him, but why. " Is there something wrong" _

" _No, nothing. You obviously here for a reason, so please" _

" _Yeah, I did. Your first assignment" he told, as he handed a box._

" _Do I want to know what 's in the box" she asked him_

" _I would think so, since it is yours" _

_She took the box and opened it. She looked at him suspiciously, she looked back to the back, and took what was in it. It was a metal bracelet. (__**Author's notes: The bracelet look like the one Kara (super girl) has in SMALLVILLE, if you guys watch that show**__)_

" _Want to tell me what this bracelet has to do with my assignment" she really had no idea what she was supposed to do with it. _

" _It's not just a bracelet, it' s a magical bracelet, I will always know your location when you wear it" he explained._

_She laughed, " So you don't trust me", she put the bracelet back in the box._

" _This has nothing to do with trust"_

" _Really?", she looked at suspiciously._

" _You have to proof your loyalty to me, that is your first assignment" _

" _My loyalty?" she said. She got up, and went to the fridge. She took a beer our of the fridge, and sat back down. _

_He just stood there starring at her, she was definitely not like any women he has ever met. She sat back down, " Fine, I'll wear it, but only when I am working, but not on my free time, what I do and where I do is none of your business or anybody else's for that matter." _

" _Fair enough" he told her._

"_Is that it,?" she asked him, while looking at his blue eyes. She hadn't noticed that his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, she had thought they were grey, but he is looking at her, they turn blue._

_He could tell she was starring into his blue eyes, _

" _yeah, for now" he said, although he made no intention of leaving. _

_They sat there in silence for a few minutes, he just kept starring at her, he noticed her green eyes, her pink lips, her perfect-shaped nose, her long black hair with a hint of red in them. _

" _What it is?" she finally broke the silence. _

" _You're different than I would imagined" he stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world_

" _how so?"_

" _Let just say, you're not like any assassin, I have ever hired" he told her truthfully._

" _Is that a compliment or an insult" she said with a smile._

" _I don't know yet, still trying o figure that out" he told, he loved the color of eyes, green and mysterious. _

" _You mean you're trying to figure me out" she said, she ran her hand through her hair._

" _Something like that" _

" _Well, you should know first hand, I am a very complicated person" she told him, so he know first end._

_He laughed, " Yeah, so am I " he said, _

" _I'll see you later" he said as he flamed out of her dining room. _

_TWO MONTHS LATER…_

_Electra had quickly become Wyatt's most notorious assassins, she had definitely proven her loyalty to him, and she no longer had to wear the bracelet. _

_Wyatt was in his living room, in his mansion. He was laying on the couch, when Electra shimmered in the room. She had finished on her current assignment, and wanted to give her report. _

_When she saw on the couch with eyes closed, she thought he was sleeping, she was about to walk out of the room, when she heard, " Wait.."_

_So he wasn't asleep, she thought._

" _I didn't want to disturb you" she told her._

" _You could never do that, even if you tried" he said, as opened his eyes. _

" _Sit" he said as he looked to the space next to him._

_She quietly sat next to him. And put her legs on the table next to Wyatt's. _

_They just sat there in silence. Wyatt enjoyed her company. _

" _So" she finally said, when she realized he wasn't going to say anything._

_He turned to look at her, " You needed me" _

" _Just wanted to give you my report" she said._

" _You could have waited till tomorrow" he told her,_

_She flashed one of her memorized smile, God he loved her smiles. " Are you implying something, Halliwell", she continued._

_He laughed, " I'm too much of a gentleman for that". She laughed too. _

" _Really, see I have heard differently" she said referring to talks that he has many, many mistresses. _

" _So what have you heard about me?" , he asked, pretending not to know what she was referring to._

" _Oh, you know, this and that" _

" _You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Electra, especially things about your boss" _

" _Not even if they are true?" she asked,_

" _Who said they were true?" he turned to look at her._

" _See, I cannot reveal my source, only because his/hers life would be endangered" _

" _You mean DJ's life", he states. Only DJ would not be afraid to talk about his life, and only DJ knew Wyatt truly, well and Chris too. _

_She simply laughed." So what else did my best friend said about me?" _

" _He also said you may look tough on the outside, you're a softie in the inside"_

_Now it was Wyatt's turn to laugh. _

" _So is he right, are a softie in the inside, Halliwell" _

" _I don't know, you'll have to tell me" he replied._

_They spend night like that, just talking and laughing and they both had started to fall in love with each other, especially Wyatt. _

_He had realized that this girl was the most amazing girl he had never meant. She was so comfortable to be around, that he didn't mind telling his deepest darkest secret._

_She was just everything he didn't expected and everything he wanted in a woman. She was intelligent, gorgeous, dangerous, mysterious and fun to be around. _

Electra had fallen back to sleep, while Wyatt had just woken up with Electra in his arms. Her hand as draped over his heart, her head on the crook of his neck, his right hand around her back, holding on to her.

He kissed her forehead, and slowly slipped from her embrace, and got out of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed. He ran his hands through his blonde curls. He reached for his watch, and look at the time. It was only midnight.

He took off his t-shirt, grab a towel, and made his way to the bathroom. He finished getting undressed on the bathroom, and stepped into the shower.

He turned on the water and let it flow down on him. He needed that, he needed the soothing sound of the water down on him. He ran his hands on his hair.

Back in the bedroom. Electra was still asleep, however her phone had started to vibrate. She was hoping by ignoring it, whoever was calling would give up, but they didn't. It just kept vibrating and vibrating.

She finally opened to her eyes, looking for the cell phone. She had noticed that Wyatt was gone. She had finally found the annoying piece of metal.

_Why the hell was he calling her at this time of day, she thought._

She clicked the ignore button, she

She heard the running water had stopped, and once again it become quiet, except for the sliding of the glass door.

After two minutes, Wyatt came back to the room, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw that Electra was still laying in the bed, but he knew she wasn't asleep, although her eyes were closed.

He went to the closet and put on his clothes. He came back to the room,

" Going somewhere?" she heard Electra asked him,

" Yeah, I have some business to take care of" he told her.

She stood up, and sat on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around herself.

" Right"

" I should be back in two hours, Will you still be here?" he asked her.

" Yeah," she told him,

He sat next to her, she turned to look at him. He leaned up forward and gently kissed her lips,

He lingered his lips on her for a few seconds, before letting go.

She smiled at him, he kissed her one more on the forehead, and left the room.

Electra quietly went back into the covers, and closed her eyes, quietly waiting for Wyatt's return.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town…

" Did you get me what I asked you for" Wyatt asked this short man, dressed in all black,

" Yes, my Lord" the man answered. He handed Wyatt a disk.

" I was able to follow her without her knowledge, you will be pleased"

" Good, I'll call you when I need you" Wyatt told the man, and he disappear with a flash.

The content of this disk contained what he needed, also could be the end of his relationship with Electra if what was in the file true.

Now he just had to set the trap, and let his plan unraveled before his eyes.

Just then DJ shimmered in the warehouse.

" I've been looking all over for you"

" I had business to take care of" he answered his best friend and best demon.

" What business?" DJ asked, he knew all Wyatt's business, after all he was Wyatt's second in command. If Chris had joined Wyatt, that role would have belonged to Chris.

" You need to worry about it, I am taking care of it"

" What is going with you lately" DJ asked his best friend in concern. He had noticed the change in his witch's behaviors.

" What do you mean?"

" You know what I mean, Electra have noticed, so have I" Wyatt looked at him, " What did she tell you?"

" Nothing specific, of course, Electra doesn't like talking about her personal affairs at all, but she has mentioned that you have distant lately. She asked me if I knew the reason" he said, " Sadly I couldn't help her, cause I don't even know my self"

" There is nothing to know, all right"

" So you are telling she's being paranoid, from the time I spend and worked with E, I know she always right about those things, her instinct is usually right, but I am guessing you already know that by the look of your face"

" Like I said, don't worry about it. I don't like repeating my self twice" Wyatt strongly, with a hint of anger in his voice.

" Whatever man, keep pushing her away, and you will loose her, I guaranteed you that, I'm going to sleep" With that final said, he shimmered.

Wyatt knew that DJ was right, but hearing from his best friend was a rash reality check. Was he willing to put his relationship with her in a jeopardy?. But he needed the truth, he couldn't live and love her, knowing that she had betrayed him. Who was he kidding? He would always love her. However, Too many people had betrayed him in the past, he couldn't live knowing she was one of them.

Wyatt flamed back to his mansion, fairly enough, Electra was still here, the same place he had left her. He sat on the bed, carefully not wanting to wake her.

" You're back" she said, so she wasn't asleep.

She was, but she had his presence in the room, "Yeah" he said quietly.

" Something wrong", she asked him.

He turned to face her, " No" he had just lied to her, as he touched her face. He looked into those green eyes of her, and he could tell that she didn't buy her. So leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Author Notes: So what do you think, no big action right, no big ending. Trust me it will

get interested in the next chapter. A pair of trouble makers will be back, and I will having

more flashes of Electra, Wyatt and even DJ in the past, I like writing the flashbacks.A

So just hit that BUTTON and make me a happy girl, PRETTY PLEASE.


	11. Memories Continued

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTER

ENJOY...

Electra laid comfortable in the couch, she had just finished working, and she was beyond exhausted. So she decided to close for a while, that's when she got an instant message form _power 105._

_Great just F great, What the hell did he want now?_

The message read, _I just need to know that you are alive and kicking, Princess. I Haven't heard from you for a while now. I am worrying about you. _

She was debating whether she should answer. She had basically told him to stay the hell away from her, and threatened her if he did, she would kill him. Obviously she needed to make the message clearer.

So she closed her laptop, she promised herself that she would focused on her relationship with Wyatt. Ryan was getting in-between them. She knew she had to end this once for all, before she lost Wyatt for good, something that she could not afford.

So she closed her laptop, and went back to lying down on the couch, and closed her eyes.

She had started reminiscing about the past, when she started first working for Wyatt. Things seem to be less complicated then.

_Three Months have passed since she started working for the most powerful, and feared witch this world has ever seen. At that time, Electra did not know what she was getting herself into. To her, this was just another job. _

_Electra had just finished the work that Wyatt had assigned her. She was fast becoming Wyatt's most notorious assassin. She was trying to figure Wyatt out. There were definitely some sexual tensions between them. Although she would not admit them aloud. _

_He was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on. He had the most intense blue yes, dark blonde shoulder length hair, and let not start at that body of his. Although he wore mostly black shirt, you could tell the muscles hidden beneath. And he could pull off a pair of jeans. He made black look good. _

_Okay, she was not in love with him, just in lust with him. You couldn't blame a girl, could you? He was a Greek God. _

_Right now, she was sitting in the couch in the main room of Wyatt's station, the room was mainly used for meetings and such, she was barefoot with her feet on the table. _

_She had just spend the last two hours in a meeting, she was a bit tired of listening to Wyatt's leaders talking about how many people they have killed, how many innocent's lives they have destroyed. _

_She did not want to be in the stupid meeting in the first place, however Wyatt had insisted that she came. _

_She was so lost in her thought that she did not notice Wyatt coming in the room. He had as usually a black tee-shirt, with a pair of black pants, and this time he was barefoot. Something you don't see everyday, she thought to her self._

" _May I sit down" she heard Wyatt said._

" _Of course, it is your house" she told him. He smiled, and sat down on the couch, next to her, _

" _True, but since you were here first, I did not want to disturb you" _

" _You're not" she told him honestly, she very much enjoyed his company. _

" _Sorry you had to sit through the meeting" Wyatt told her._

" _Don't be, it was fine" she said, okay she lied._

_Wyatt gave her a look that totally said he did not believe her. She laughed, "What"_

" _You're lying" he flat out said._

" _How can you tell? " she asked him,_

" _I am very good at reading people"_

"_You mean you're good at reading people's mind" she told him, she is pretty sure he _

_Did not read her mind. He had never even tried to, if he read, he is good at not revealing _

_It. _

" _Yes I am, but I did not have to read yours, besides you know very well, I would never _

_Invade your privacy that way" he said with a smirk on his face.  
_

" _Good to know" she told him. " Plus, just because you can, doesn't mean you be able _

_To" she said with a smirk. _

" _Is that so" he replied. _

_She turned slightly to look at him in his eyes. " Many have tried before, all have failed" _

" _As I told you before, I am not like everyone else" he said as he stared into those green _

_eyes of hers. He could spend all day looking into. _

_No you're not, you're something else, Electra thought. _

_THE NEXT DAY…_

_Electra had just entered on the most dangerous and notorious bar in down town San Francisco, only demons, and murderers hang in that place, she seemed to fit well in that crew. Wyatt had wanted her to find this demon for him. _

_Wyatt wanted some info from this guy. The problem was this demon was a rogue demon, and he had many upper demons on his side, demons who were willing to kill for him, and again demons were willing to kill just for the thrill. _

_She got a tip, that this bar was one of his usual hangout. The bar smelled of smoked, alcohol, sex and death. _

_She walked straight to the bartender, he was a man, probably in his mid twenties, spiky blonde hair, and full of piercing and tattoos. _

" _I am looking for someone" she told him _

" _Aren't we all, babe?" _

" _First, don't call me babe, and second, someone told I could this guy here," _

_She said as she slide him a one hundred dollar bill. _

_The bartender took the money, " I like you already, what's the name" _

"_Tejada," she told him. _

" _Why would a beautiful girl like be looking for man like Tejada" _

" _I am not paying you to worried about me, I just need to know if he is here" _

" _Yeah, upstairs, second door to your right, be careful babe, he likes to bit beautiful girls" _

_Electra could have killed him for calling her babe again, after she had precisely told him not, maybe another time, " Thanks" she said, as he handed another 100 dollar bill. _

_She walked upstairs, and up to the second door on the right. She could hear multiple voices, that had to be at least five demons in there. _

_She knocked on the door, and a few seconds, a tall dark man opened the door, one of Tejada's body guards, she assumed. _

" _Hey, the entertainment is here" he yelled to them. _

_Electra smiled, if they only knew. _

_She entered the room, there was a bid couch laying in the middle room, there were two men with Tejada. _

" _Oh, mamisita, you are truly beautiful" Tejada stoop up and walked over to her, he gently kissed her hands. _

" _Leave us" he informed his bodyguards. The men quickly left the room. _

" _So sweetie, you care to start" _

" _So, you're Tejada" she said, as she put her arms on her hips. She thought he would look more dangerous. He had quite a reputation._

" _Yeah, the one and only, love" he said as he approached her. _

" _My boss is looking for you" she said, with a smirk on her face._

" _Did anybody tell me you are so beautiful?" he said, as he closed the gap between you. He put his hands on her waist, and closed the final gap between them, leaving no space between the,_

" _Your face, your hair, and that body, oh God" he whispered in her ear. _

_She only smiled. He was so not her type. _

" _Please remove your hand from my waist" she told him politely. That was her first warning. _

" _Come sweet cheeks, you need man like in your life" he told her, _

" _Is that so" she replied, " Well I didn't tell who my boss is" _

_He looked at her. _

" _It's Lord Wyatt" that was the only thing he heard before the world went black. _

_Electra shimmered unconscious body to the Wyatt's dungeons in the underworld. _

_He threw him on the cell Wyatt had assigned him. _

" _Did he cause you any problems" he heard him say out of nowhere. _

_Electra looked him surprisingly. She did not feel his presence in the room. _

" _This place is designed so no one can sense anyone is down there" he told her, knowing exactly what she was thinking._

" _Right, and no there was no problem at all" she told him. _

" _Good" he said, he knew she would not disappoint him. _

_She try to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful. _

" _Tired?" _

" _A little, it has been a long day" she answered him truthfully._

" _Why don't you take the rest of the day off, and rest" he told her. _

" _Okay," she was about to shimmered out, when she stopped. _

" _Can I ask you a question?" she told him. _

" _Yeah, anything," _

" _Do you always care this much for your assassin" _

_He had to admit that he was taken back by her question. _

_He laughed, he didn't answer her questions. _

_She waited and waited, " I guess the silence means that you won't answer my question" _

" _I didn't say that" _

" _You didn't answer either" _

" _I'll answer you, but just not now, another time" He told her._

_She smiled, and nodded. She shimmered out of the dungeons. _

_A few weeks later…_

_DJ and Wyatt were sitting on the couch, in his living room, just talking, and drinking the finest whiskey of course. _

" _Why do we always do this?" DJ asked_

" _To get away from, I guess" Wyatt responded. _

" _So how's the new assassin?" DJ asked referring to Electra._

" _You tell me, you have worked with her before" _

" _She's incredible hot, I'll give you that" _

_Wyatt laughed, " Oh please, like you haven't notice" DJ told him. Every demon in this place have noticed Electra's assets._

" _That is not the reason I've hired her" _

" _Sure, it wasn't" _

" _Shut up DJ. I didn't hire her for her looks" as he poured himself another shot. _

" _Who didn't you hire for her looks?" Electra asked as she walked into the living room, wearing a mini dress, showing all the right curves. Both DJ and Wyatt couldn't help but look. She was absolutely a vision. _

" _No one" DJ quickly replied. " I'll leave you to alone, I'll be in the kitchen of you need me" he said as he took the bottle of whiskey with him. _

" _May I" she said, _

" _Of course" he said_

_She sat down next to him, and looked at all the bottle of whiskeys, on the table, and looked at him. _

" _Should I ask?" _

_Wyatt laughed, " Yeah, you could, but I won't have any explanation" _

" _Fair enough" she said. She slid comfortably back in the couch, she took off her high heels, and crossed her legs. _

_He once again was starring at her attire, " Should I ask?" _

_She knew exactly what he meant by that. " A date" _

" _You had a date" he asked, he had to admit that he was a bit surprised, that was the last thing he expected her to say. _

" _Yeah, and not a good one, trust me" she told him. She ran her hand through her dark hair. _

" _I'm sorry to hear that" he said, but he was smiling on the inside. He didn't even know why. _

" _No you're not" she said with a smile. He knew he was not sorry. _

" _What, you could read minds now" he said with a mischievous smile._

" _Maybe, would it make you nervous, if I could" she said, _

" _I have nothing to hide" _

" _Really, so if I asked you a couple personal questions, you would tell me the truth?" she asked him. _

_He thought about it for a few seconds, what if she asked him questions that he was not ready to answer yet." Sure". _

" _Okay, how old are you" she said, _

_He chuckled, " Twenty" _

" _Okay, How old were you when you first had your first girlfriend?" _

_Wyatt looked at him, _

" _What, I did say they were personal" _

" _I was ten" _

" _Do you always cared about you assassins, as you care about me?" she referred back to the question, she asked a few weeks back. He did said at another time. This was the perfect time. _

_After a while, he finally responded, looking into her green eyes" Who said I cared about you?" _

_While she starred into his blue eyes, they stay like that for a few seconds. _

" _Do you?" she whispered. _

_Did he cared about her more than his assassin. Yes, but was he willing and ready to admit that to her, he did not know. _

" _Yeah" he admitted softly to her. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheeks. " Thanks" he whispered on his ears. He felt her breath on his ear, which sent shivers down his spine. _

MEANWHILE… ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

Ryan had just sent Electra an instant text message, hoping she would answer back. He had missed seeing that beautiful. He had missed that smile of hers, that long black hair of hers, and that body of hers.

And damn that witch to take what was once his away from him.

He knew Wyatt was keeping tabs on Electra, and he had send a bunch of pictures of them together to Wyatt.

So what the hell was Wyatt waiting for? What game was he playing at? He did not know what else to do. Electra refused to talk to him.

Just then Nadia came into the room. She sat across of him, and crossed her legs.

" So we need to step up our game. Wyatt has been too quiet, which means he has something planned." she told him,

" Tell me something that I don't know"

" Okay, so what do we do now? Just wait and see what he does" Nadia told him,

" No, obviously that is not working." he said, scratching his head.

" Okay, so…"

" I'm thinking, all right" he said irritated, she was getting on his last freaking nerves. He was the one coming up all the plans, and she sat there and complained.

Nadia could tell that by Ryan's expression, that he was getting mad at her. So she got up from where she was sitting, she walked in front of them, and straddled him.

Wyatt sat on his office. He laid on his chair thinking. He has been going over the same thought over and over again. Since he was such a perfectionist, he wanted to have everything planned.

He wanted to make sure that he had covered every single details. He went over every possible consequences. Especially what this would possibly do to Electra. Would this be the end of their relationship. Was he willing to take that risk?

No, he didn't want to loose the one thing that made life worth living. She was everything he had ever dreamed of. She understood him like no one did, she accepted him like no one else.

And now he was about to risk it of all… But he had made up his mind.

Electra had just woken up from her nap. She needed it the rest. It seem that every time she would fall asleep, that she would dream of when she first started working with Wyatt.

She smiled at the memories. She had falling with him, the first time she laid her eyes on.

Speaking of, she to meet up with Wyatt in half an hour. She tossed the blanket aside, and got up from the couch. She needed to take a shower before she met Wyatt.

After her shower, she put a white skinny jeans, and a black tank top, which was tied in the back by a string.

She put on her sandals, and shimmered out to Wyatt's office. She always shimmered outside of the office, Wyatt always tell her that she did not have to do that.

She slightly knocked on the door. After two seconds, the door opened by itself, she's guessing that he opened the door telekinetically.

She slowly crossed the room, he met her in the middle of the room. " Hi" he said with a smile," hey" she responded.

He slid his hands onto her waist, and pulled him to her. " Had a good sleep?" he asked her. " yeah I did", she said truthfully.

" I'm glad, love" he said her. He snaked his arm in the back of her neck, and bought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his kiss, she slid her hands under his shirt, and ran her hand up his chest, over his hard six-pack and down his back. His hands were into her hair, loving the feeling of her soft hair.

"Wyatt" she moaned into the kiss, " Yes, Love" he whispered back.

" You wanted to talk?" she said back.

" Yeah, I did" he said, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. But he didn't say anything else, and just kept starring into her eyes. What he was about to do was surely strained their relationship.

" Wyatt…" Her voice bought him back from his chain of thoughts.

" Okay," he lets her go, he went and sat on his chair, while she took a sit across of him.

" I have a new assignment for you." he said calmly, he took out a folder from his desk and gave to her.

" I need to you find this guy and kill him"

She opened the folder, inside was a picture, a picture of the person he wanted dead.

She slowly pulled the picture, and it was…

_ThumpThumpThumpThump…_

_Author's notes: if anybody is asking, that is supposed to be suspense music, lol. Use your imagination. _

_And here comes the begging…_

_PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, I AM BEGGING, I AM NOT TOO PROUD TO BEG_

_PLEASE PRESS THAT BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_

_Good or bad, pretty or ugly, short or long, I don't care I will love them all, so PLEASE_


	12. The Truth Or Is It?

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTER

Author's notes: I'm back, it's finally winter break, which is well overdue. I have time to

work on my two stories. I will also updating my other story, _Forbidden Love_ very soon. So I hope you guys will also check it. PLEASE REVIEW.

THANKS TO ALL WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW.

You guys are AWESOME, and I mean that.

Sorry for the long wait, Life gets in the way.

_Obviously on "Love Isn't Always an Easy Ride" _

" _**Okay," he lets her go, he went and sat on his chair, while she took a sit across of him. **_

" _**I have a new assignment for you." he said calmly, he took out a folder from his desk and gave to her. **_

" _**I need to you find this guy and kill him" **_

_**She opened the folder, inside was a picture, a picture of the person he wanted dead. **_

_**She slowly pulled the picture, and it was…**_

A picture of Ryan, her Ryan. Ryan was the assignment. He wanted her to kill Ryan. She closed her eyes for a second, before looking up to look Wyatt into his eyes. She found two cold eyes looking at her back. There was no emotion coming from Wyatt, he was just sitting looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

After a while, Wyatt was the one who broke the silence, " Anything wrong", he asked?

Electra was still in shock, but she didn't want Wyatt to know that she was in shock.

She whispered "No". She put the picture back in the folder, placed it in the desk, got up,

" Nothing at all", she continued, and shimmered out.

Wyatt was not surprised with her reaction at all, he knew her all too well. She didn't want him to see her real reaction. So he was going to wait to see her move, he has made his.

But, in the back of his mind, he knew this game he was playing could cost him the love of his life.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

Electra had shimmered to her penthouse, not the one she shared with Wyatt, but her own.

She sat down on the couch, and ran her hand through her hair. She was both shocked, and angry at Ryan and Wyatt.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice. She knew that this meant that Wyatt knew about her and Ryan's relationship, he knew why she went back to Brazil, and knew about all the lies, well half-lies.

She felt stuck, she was between a rock, and a hard place. She didn't know what to do, she was playing her choices in her mind, but all of them seem to end badly. Anyhow, there was something she had to do first. She took the phone, and dialed the well known number

" I need to talk to you", she told the caller.

The person on the line answered " _Sure, you know where to meet"_

She closed the phone, and shimmered out.

MEANWHILE…

Wyatt was still in his office, he had his back toward the door, he was just thinking, and waiting.

Just then D.J entered his office, " What do you want, DJ?" he said without even turning around.

" Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed"

" I'm serious DJ, what do you want?" he was definitely not in the mood to play games.

DJ could tell there was something wrong with Wyatt, but he didn't upset him further.

Wyatt was not known for his calm temper, quite the opposite. Wyatt had the worse temper, he was the calmest man you'll ever known, until you make the mistake of messing with him, then I guaranteed you will not like the result.

" I was just looking for E, I need her help on something" he told Wyatt.

" She's obviously not here, So", Wyatt replied,

" I can see that, do you happen to know where your fiancé is?" DJ said with an attitude, he knew Wyatt usually knew where all his employees whereabouts.

Wyatt finally turned to face DJ, but he didn't say anything, yet.

" My guess, she's probably with Ryan right now."

" Who's Ryan" DJ asked him, " Take the folder in front of you, and you will know who Ryan is".

DJ took the folder, he sat down, he saw his picture, and his file, then saw his known associates, Electra's family. Then Wyatt handed him another folder.

DJ took the folder, and pulled out the contents. There were all pictures, picture of Electra and Ryan.

DJ sighed, and look at Wyatt.

" This can't be right, Electra wouldn't, she couldn't"

" I had her followed since she went to Brazil, she went there to see him," he told his best friend.

" Does she know you know about her and Ryan?"

" No, "

" Well, why the hell not"? DJ did not understand why Wyatt kept quiet.

" Because she should have told me herself,"

" So, that doesn't mean anything, man."

" It means that she has been lying to me, since we've been engaged, and been seeing another man behind my back". Wyatt said with anger in his voice.

" You don't think she slept with him, come on, this Electra we're talking about. She loves you, she will do anything for you."

" But tell me the truth" Wyatt continued.

" I don't know what to tell you, but whatever you do, you have to talk to E. first"

" I order her to kill him" Wyatt said,

" No, please tell me you didn't. You could loose over this Wyatt, are you ready to loose the only girl you ever loved", DJ asked seriously. This bound to blow up.

Wyatt didn't say anything, DJ could tell this was killing, he knew Wyatt was not ready to loose Electra. But no one lie or betrayed Lord Wyatt Halliwell, and got away with it, no one.

Electra had just shimmered to the old warehouse.

There was a man sitting on chair in the corner, " I am surprised that you called"

" Well, I don't know who else to call" Electra told the man,

The man got up, and came into the light, " I'm glad you did".

" Thanks, Chris"

" You're welcome, so what's on your mind? How can I a help to you?"

" It's Ryan, Wyatt order me to kill him, which only means he that he.."

" Knows." Chris finished the sentence for her. " And he is testing to see what will you do?, which also means he is pissed off"

" Yeah," Electra just said, she sat down on a box.

" You should have told him, E" Chris told her, he knew his brother all too well. He didn't like when people lie to her, and betrayed him.

" I know, Chris, but it's too late for that. He wants me to kill Ryan, and I don't know if I can" Electra ran her hand through her hair.

" Can I ask you a question?" Electra nodded,

"Why can't you kill Ryan?" Chris asked her,

" To tell you the truth, I don't even know" Electra answered her honestly.

" Well you need to find out, cause it might cause you Wyatt. I mean it is possible that you have feelings for Ryan"

" No, I never did, I mean we slept with each other a couple of times, but it was just physical. And I am pretty sure I was high on something" Electra told Chris.

" But Ryan was in love with you, he still is, and he does not like Wyatt. My guess is that, he told Wyatt about your relationship with him."

It was when Chris told her that, she realized it. Ryan went to Wyatt, and told him about their relationship. Why didn't she see it before? It makes sense, Ryan had told her that he didn't think that Wyatt was the right one for her, and Ryan knew that Wyatt didn't like people who kept secrets from him, and does not like sharing.

" Electra, E" Chris called out her name, when he noticed that she was totally gone,

" Sorry,"

" You have to talk to him, I mean Wyatt, not Ryan. You have to come clean about everything"

" I don't think he wants to hear what I have to say." Electra replied, the damage was done, Wyatt would just dismiss everything she had to say.

" Then make him listen, plus my brother loves you, I have never see him care for someone more than he cares for you outside of his family. You are his world, he needs you in his life, he'll listen to you" Chris told her, he actually liked Electra for his brother. She was a good influence on him. He definitely that she's reason that he hasn't lost all his humanity. With Electra out of his life, Chris may loose all hope of ever gaining his only brother back.

" I feel the same about him. Believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt him, I cared about him too much"

" I know E, and he knows that too."

Electra had shimmered back to Wyatt's office, but he wasn't there. So she tried their penthouse, she had shimmered to the living room. The room was dark, but she saw a shadow sitting there.

She sensed it was Wyatt. Now for the hard part, " We need to talk"

" About what?" Wyatt replied,

" You know about what?" Electra told him,

" Well, if you had your way, I wouldn't know anything."

" What's that supposed to mean?" she replied,

" You know exactly what I mean, Don't play games with me" he said almost harsh, not the way he was with her.

" What do you want from me?"

" The truth, for once. You think you could do that?" he said, as he turned around to face her.

Electra could sense anger in his voice, she could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. She automatically felt bad, she did this to him. For the longest, she was afraid of being hurt by Wyatt, it seem that she had hurt him.

" I'm sorry" she said, in a soft voice. She didn't know if he heard her, but Wyatt did. He heard that she said she was sorry, but it seem that it was too late, too late for sorry. The damage was done.

"You have never disobey an order I have given you, are you going to start now?"

" I never said that" she replied,

" Yeah, but he would have dead already, if you were going to kill him."

Electra knew that he was right, she wasn't planning of killing Ryan, the reason she does not know. He has been part in her life since she remembered. He was part of her childhood, the only thing she had of her childhood. Maybe she was not ready to loose that.

" I didn't think so" Wyatt told her, he walked to his desk, opened a cabinet, and pulled out the same yellow folder from earlier, and he handed to her.

She silently took it from him,

" Open it" he ordered her,

She did, and saw that what was in the folder. There were pictures of her and Ryan. From when they were in Brazil, to here.

" You had me followed" she said,

" With good reason, I say" he replied,

Electra could not believe it. Wyatt had her followed, her fiancé had her followed around town. She laughed, she was both shocked and hurt.

Wyatt was just looking at her,

" You had me followed," she said again, "fucking unbelievable".

She put the pictures back on the folder, placed it back on the desk, " Consider this mission done and my last" she told him. She turned around, and was about to shimmer out, then stop, she took off her engagement, and placed it on the table. She looked at Wyatt,

" I don't think I'll be needed this anymore" she told him, and shimmered out.

Thump… Thump… Thump…

It is the End for Wyatt and Electra, you'll have to wait till the next chapter.

_The END…_

_For this chapter anyway…_

_I know It seem harsh to leave it like this, but I love CLIFFHANGER. _

_You'll have to REVIEW to see the next chapter._

_PLEASE cause I am not too proud to beg._

_I will update about one week from now. _

_I will be updating my other story, so look out for that. _


	13. Ryan, oh Ryan Part 1

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND IT CONTENTS

Author's notes: I'm back, as i promised.

To Marissa, I didn't really understand your review, I don't know if ur trying to be rude or whatever. But Thanks for reviewing. I hope me updating soon was what you wanted.

Previously on " Love Isn't Always An Easy Ride"

" _You had me followed" she said, _

" _With good reason, I say" he replied,_

_Electra could not believe it. Wyatt had her followed, her fiancé had her followed around town. She laughed, she was both shocked and hurt. _

_Wyatt was just looking at her, _

" _You had me followed," she said again, "fucking unbelievable"._

_She put the pictures back on the folder, placed it back on the desk, " Consider this mission done and my last" she told him. She turned around, and was about to shimmer out, then stop, she took off her engagement, and placed it on the table. She looked at Wyatt, _

" _I don't think I'll be needed this anymore" she told him, and shimmered out. _

The Story Continues…

Electra had just shimmered back to her penthouse, and sat on the bed. She have never felt so much betrayed in her life. She had so many emotions going on through her that she didn't know which one to let out.

So, she showed none, her face was a complete blank. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry her eyes out, she wanted to sleep, and never wake up, she was angry, she was hurt, she was sad.

She felt this crushing pain on her chest, that would not go away. It felt like having an elephant sitting on her chest. It felt like someone was repeatedly hitting her on the chest. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she couldn't run, she couldn't sleep. The last time she felt like that, she was sitting next to her parent's dead bodies.

She closed for a second, and let all those emotions escaped from her body. She did not need those emotions to cloud her judgment. Emotions makes human vulnerable, and weak. As an assassin, you can not afford to have those emotions.

She had a job to do, and she had to get all her stuffs together. She ran a hand through her hands through her hair. She got up, and started to pack her essentials.

On the other side of town…

Ryan had just left the bar downtown, It seem that eyes everywhere were on him. Something was definitely going on. Now he had to find out what the hell was that?

So he paid for his drinks, and left the bar and headed for his apartment complex

He opened the door to his apartment downtown, to find none other than Nadia just waiting for him.

" Where have you've been?" she asked him, as soon he closed the door.

" Hello to you too," he rolled his eyes at her, I swear to God that woman was annoying, she's lucky he needed her for his plan, or he would snap her neck a long time ago.

" You haven't heard, have you?", she asked him.

" Heard what?" he said, as he took off his jacket, and sat on the couch, putting his feet on the table.

Nadia laughed, " word on the street is, Lord Wyatt put a hit on you,"

" No surprise there," Ryan knew that it was coming, it was only a matter of time. That's why everyone was starring at him. He had a hit on his head. They were probably thing he was a dead man.

" And guess who he assigned you to?", she continued, as she sat beside them.

" Electra" Ryan guessed, he chuckled. Although he is not surprised, he is a still shocked that Wyatt assigned Electra, bold move, yet exactly what he has been waiting for.

" You don't seem surprised," Nadia replied,

" No, I'm not. This is test, he wants to know if she will disobey him, she has never before. E always gets the job done, no matter what" he explained to Nadia. Which is bad news for him.

" You don't think she will do it, you don't think she will kill you", Nadia was watching him carefully, for a dead man, he showed no fear.

" To tell you the truth, I don't know. Electra was always unpredictable, one of the things I liked about her. She will keep you guessing till the end"

" So, what are you going to do now?" Nadia asked.

" Wait, she'll come to me."

" And what am I suppose to do till that time?", she asked him.

" Don't tell me you're worried?", Ryan smirked,

" Should I be?" Nadia carefully asked, she knew Electra's reputation all too well,

" Don't worry, Wyatt wants me dead for going after his girl, not you." Ryan told me, as he shimmered to his bedroom, leaving Nadia in her thoughts alone.

Ryan laid his head on the soft pillows, and closed his eyes. All he could see was Electra's face. She once told him, that his obsession with him was going to get him killed. I guess she could have not predicted, it would be by her hands.

_Were they ever close?, maybe, but not in the way he would have wanted. She never let anyone in. She didn't allowed anyone to get close to her. She didn't have close friends. He sometimes worry that she was so alone._

_They were close before her parent's deaths. They used to spend a lot of time together. There parents represented wealth and power in Brazil. But after they had been murdered, she was never the same. She didn't smiled and laughed the same way. He remembered a vivid girl with a bright future, now all he saw a killer with cold eyes. She lost that shine in her eyes, all he saw was sadness and anger and grief. He doesn't think that she never got over her parent's death. _

_Those people that had killed her parents, had turned her into a killer, a monster. Revenge was the thing that killed her. She wanted to make her parent's murderers pay for what they did. And she made them pay alright, but it costs her humanity._

_He remember the day she had escaped from the psyched ward she was in. After witnessing her whole family getting killed, she went into this episode, she would sit there, and stare. For the longest time, she was unresponsive. The doctors thought that she would never come back, that she was lost in her own mind. Maybe she was, but then again she was a fighter. She bought her self back. _

_They had locked her in this place, locked her into this room, restrained to her bed. With dozens of security around her, armed guards, alarms and traps everywhere. _

_They feared what she would do, of she ever woke up. They knew about her powers, they were knew she was powerful, too powerful for them to make any mistake. So they covered everything, from the grounds, to the air. Security was tighter than any maximum federal prison. You would have think they had the most dangerous mass murdered in custody, she was only 14 at that time. _

_So one day, she woke up. Without no notice, or warning, she came out of the phase. The doctors could not explain how. The next day, he had visited her. Well, he had visited a couple of times before, but she was non-responsive. I doubt it, she remembered me talking to her._

_He remembered walking into her room, it was completely white, with one window. It had a medium sized bed in the middle. _

_Electra was sitting on the bed, she looked up at me, when she heard walk into the room. She didn't see anything or seems surprised. I sat quietly next to her. Still no word, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what she was feeling. It was much easier talking to her when she couldn't respond back. _

_Then finally, she spoke, " What are you doing here?" she asked. _

" _I came to see how you were doing,", I responded. _

_She looked at me for a second, " Why?" _

" _I was worried about you", Ryan told her._

_She didn't say anything, but looked at him. _

" _Okay, I have something for you" Ryan handed her a small box. " I figured that you wanted it" _

_Electra took the box, and opened the box, it was a necklace with a little angel as a medallion. She remember that necklace, it was her mother's. She always wanted that necklace, it was so shiny. Her mother told her that she would get it when she turned 16. _

_She couldn't wait till that day. She would never be around to give it to you. _

" _Where do you get this?" she asked Ryan. _

" _I swap it on your mother's body, before they took her away. I'm sorry", he told her. _

" _Don't be. Thank you", she told him. _

" _You're welcome" _

_They sat down quiet for a while. Ryan was just looking at her. Even with the state she was in, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever lay his eyes on. She was so beautiful, so beautiful, her eyes were amazing. He was in love with this girl ever since he had lay his eyes on her, he was five at that time. _

_Both of their parents were the richest family in the world. And as you know rich people liked to marry their offspring with other rich and powerful offspring. He wanted to marry her on that day. He didn't even know the meaning of love, but he knew she was it_

_He remember exactly what she was wearing, she had a green dress on, with a while small bow on her hair. She was just perfect. _

_But he never told her how his feelings for her, until later on. And she never returned those feelings. She never felt the way he had felt about her. He was so in love with this girl, yet she felt nothing for him. _

" _Stop starring at me at like that", Ryan heard Electra said, bringing back to reality._

" _Like what", he asked her._

" _Like you do, when you think I am looking at you" _

_Ryan laughed, " How do you know I am starring at you, when you're not looking at me" _

" _Cause I can feel you" she told him. _

" _Right, sorry" _

" _Just stop doing it", Ryan laughed, he wished he could stop starring at her, he wish he could make his feelings for her go away, but he couldn't. She was like a drug to him. You know you shouldn't, but you cannot stop. _

" _You should go", Electra told him after a while, _

_Yeah, I should", he argued with her. _

" _Just be careful" he told her, before he reached the door. _

" _You too", Electra replied, she was looking at him. Ryan knew that look all too well. She was preparing her escape from that place, and was going to punish whoever put her there. _

_Ryan was dead on, a few nights later, Electra had escaped from the institution. She had burned down the place, and everyone in it at that time. and was coming after whom killed her family. _

Ryan opened his eyes, he had fallen asleep. He looked at his watch, two hours have passed by. He had dreamt about Electra again, he has been dreaming about her a lot lately. Maybe it was a sign. Electra was coming for him. And he had to get ready. He had to get ready for his love.

_As Always TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER…_

_I HOPE YOU GUYS enjoyed it this chapter, as well as I liked writing it. I thought it would be interesting to write in Ryan's point of view. It is usually through Wyatt and Electra's eyes. Ryan will become a bigger character through the next chapter. _

_Whatever you think is going to happen might or might not happen. I have a few more surprises coming up, I MIGHT JUST SHOCK YOU. _

_PLEASE REVIEW _

_Tell me what you guys think of having the story though Ryan's point of view._


	14. Are we really over?

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

AUTHOR'S NOTES: SO I'M BACK, AND THIS CHAPTER FOCUS MORE ON WYATT. AND MOST OF IT, TAKES PLACE IN THE PAST. AS I MENTIONED BEFORE, I LOVE WRITING ABOUT THE BEGINNING OF WYATT AND ELECTRA'S RELATIONSHIP. I LOVE THE FLIRTATIOUS AND SEXUAL TENSIONS BETWEEN THEM AT THE START. SO, ENJOY…

RE; MARISSA- Thanks for clearing up your comment. I'm glad that you like my story, and excited about it. You put a smile on my face.

LET ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AT THE END…

I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER

Wyatt hadn't left his office since Electra left him. It has been six hours. He has told DJ to handle everything. He needed time, time to collect his thoughts.

He was holding the engagement ring on his hands, he kept fondling with it in his hands. It seemed so small, yet it was a symbol of their love. And she had took it off, and gave it back to him.

" _I don't think I'll be needing this anymore" _

Those words kept ringing in his head, over and over, and over again. Those words which he knew that she meant. He could see the hurt and pain in her eyes, when she saw those pictures.

She had betrayed him by not telling her about her past, but he had betrayed by not trusting her, and having someone followed her. So betrayal was the name of the game.

He was focus on hurting her for what she did to him. She had purposely lie to him, so he kept thinking.

The consequences of his actions had catching up with him. He was going to loose the only woman he ever loved, or has he lost her already. She had left her engagement ring, she had given him the ring that promised her that he would make her his wife. The ring represented a lifetime together.

He closed his eyes, and thought about the first time he heard of her, the first time he saw her, the first time he saw her eyes, the first time he heard her laugh, the first time he saw her smile, the first time he fell in love with her, the first time he kissed her lips, the first time he said he loved her, the first time he made love to her.

_**Wyatt was patiently waiting for their return, a couple of hours had passed. That only meant one thing, his assassins had failed them.**_

"_**Damn it, how hard it is to get her, she's just one witch" he said to himself. **_

_**He should have done this himself, instead of sending his assassins. **_

_**He flamed out to the church. He looked around, there was no one there, but he did noticed the ashes of the five assassins in the door. He bent down, and touched one of the ashes. It was still hot, which means she had just kill them, he closed his eyes, and sense her, she was still in the room, that's when she heard her voice. **_

" _**Looking for me" she said, as she walked further into the church.**_

_**He smiled, the girl was good, he turned around, and was faced with the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on her. **_

_**He looked at her, from top to bottom. God, she as beautiful. Her hair was longer at that times, and had red highlights. She was wearing a dark blue jeans, and a green long sleeve shirt, which just bought out the color of her eyes, **_

" _**Electra" he said. **_

_**She could sense that he was checking her out, She didn't say anything, but smiled. **_

" _**I'm flattened" she finally said. She was checking him out too, she had to admit that he was extremely hot, he was extremely tall, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and she could see the muscle hidden behind his black simple shirt.**_

" _**I'm assuming you did this" Wyatt said referring to the remaining of his assassins on the floor.**_

" _**Self defense" she replied. She eliminated them before they eliminated her. **_

" _**Fair enough", he told her. He would have done the same thing if he were in her shoes.**_

" _**What do you want from me?" she finally asked, although she probably knew the answer to that question.**_

" _**I think you know the answer to that" He smirked, **_

" _**Care to enlighten me" she hated that he had that cocky smirk on his face.**_

" _**I want you to work for me" he said. **_

_**He seen so confident like he knew she was going to yes. In the past, Electra never worked for one person, she didn't liked the idea of being loyal to one person. **_"_**Now why would I want to do that" she said, **_

_**He laughed, he approached her. " I'll give you 48 hours to decide, you'll know where to find me" **_

" _**If I don't" she shot back. She knew Wyatt had the reputation of always getting his way, and would probably kill her if she refused, but she was not afraid of him. **_

" _**48 hours" he replied back, before flaming out.**_

_**He flamed back to his mansion, confident that her decision would pleased him. I mean, he had taken over most of the world, he was everywhere, one could not afford him, and his growing army, either she joined him, or become an enemy of state. He doubted it that she wanted that. **_

_**So all he had to do is wait, he looked at the time. He sat down on his throne. He loved being King. **_

_**TWO DAYS LATER…**_

_**In all that time, Wyatt could not keep his mind off Electra, her face became like a permanent mark on his head. Her smile, her face, her eyes, she was so beautiful, yet so dangerous. That girl had a reputation all over the world as being ruthless, she was someone you ever want to mess around with or betrayed. **_

_**She was simply the best assassin out there. And he had to have her. But it was 48 hours, and she still hadn't showed. Anyone else would have seen his wrath right about now. He didn't want to kill her, he needed her, yet he wanted her to choose to work for her. **_

_**Just when he was about to flamed out, one of his guard enter the room. **_

" _**My Lord" the demon bowed respectively, **_

" _**Yes, what is it?", he asked one of his followers. **_

" _**Someone by the name of Electra is asking for you, she said you were expecting her", the demon told his lord.**_

" _**Let her in", she was late. **_

_**The demon bowed, and left the room quietly to get Electra. **_

_**One minute later, she walked in. He swear to God, his breath was caught in his throat, just for a second. **_

_**She walked in, she was wearing a black skinny jeans, and a twist-front halter Bra Top, which enhances her features quite well, she had her hair up in a pony tail. **_

" _**You' re late", he told her. **_

_**She smiled, " No, I'm not" **_

_**He looked at his watch, " It's past 48 hours, so yeah you're late" he told as a matter of fact. **_

" _**No, I'm not, you're a control freak, you never said 48 hours on the dot" **_

_**She was right, he was definitely a control freak. But he didn't exactly said that she had to meet him on the dot. **_

" _**Fine, so what's decision?" Wyatt never met someone who wasn't either intimated or feared him at first sight. She dared correct with no regards. **_

" _**You already know the answer to that question", she told him, **_

" _**and you don't seemed surprised with my decision" **_

" _**You're a smart woman," he tells her, this was the best place for her talents. **_

" _**You're cocky", she told him. **_

" _**Yes", he told her with no hesitation, **_

_**She smiled, " at least you're honest". I mean she didn't blamed him for being cocky, he was beautiful, powerful, tall, and brilliant. He had an aura about him that was intimating, and pretty much let people know that he was not be messed with. **_

" _**With that, I have a few rules for you to abide by", he told her. **_

" _**Right to business, huh" **_

" _**What did you expect?", he asked her. **_

_**She shook her head, what did he expect from him? He did have a reputation, he was all business.**_

_**Wyatt was watching her closely, trying to figure her out, which he found seriously hard. I mean he was used to looking at someone, and just know what their deal was about?, but not her. She was something different, all right. **_

" _**Continue..", Electra told Wyatt, when she noticed he stopped talking and was just looking at her. **_

" _**Yes, you work for me and me only. I want you near my home base in San Francisco." , Wyatt explained to her. **_

_**She stood there tentatively listening to him. She was paying attention, but nit really. She was too busy checking him out. **_

" _**You haven't said anything", she heard him said, **_

" _**I'm listening, aren't I" **_

" _**Do you agree with my terms?", he asked. **_

" _**Yes, but I have one of my own", she told him. **_

" _**I answer to you and you only, I refused to take orders from any lacky's or low lives" she told him. **_

_**He smiled, she had guts. She is like any woman, he had ever crossed path with. **_

" _**Okay, you can go ahead and pack, and you can shimmer to your new house", he handed her a card with the address on it. **_

_**She took it from his hands, as soon as their hands touched, Electra felt a spark of electricity. What she didn't know at that time, he felt the same. **_

_**He lingered on the touch, not wanting to let go, but he had to. **_

_**He let go of her hands, she looked at the card. **_

" _**Is that all?", she asked him. **_

" _**Yeah, we're done", She walked out of the room, and shimmered out. **_

Back to the present…

Wyatt was still alone in his office, no Electra in sight. He looked at Electra's engagement ring. He put in his pocket, and flamed out of the room.

He flamed right to his bedroom, finding none other than Electra in the room.

Till the Next chapter…


	15. Letting go

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update, the time flies so fast. Summer is almost over, school is right down the block. DAMN. Where did the time go?

SO…..ENJOY AND REVIEW.

Back to the present…

Wyatt was still alone in his office, no Electra in sight. He looked at Electra's engagement ring. He placed the beautiful ring in his pocket, and flamed out of the office.

He flamed right to his bedroom, finding none other than Electra in the room.

She had her back to him, she was just packing her stuff on a bag. She was only taking the essentials. She was so distracted that she didn't even noticed someone had flamed behind her.

He just stood there watching her, not saying anything, knowing that he should say something before she walks out, and never come back.

Electra sighed, she ran her hand through her hair, she stood there thinking what else should she take with her. After a few minutes, she finally noticed that someone's presence in the room. She turned around to face her fiancé, well her ex-fiancé as in couple of minutes.

She didn't say anything yet, so he was just watching her, how long was he there, she didn't know. What she was certain of, that this silence was killing her. I think for the first time she had met him, she wished she could read his mind. She wished she could know what he was thinking. He had a blank stare on his face.

She had opened her mouth to say something, but she held it back. She took her bag, and shimmered out.

She landed at her old penthouse, the one she used to live before moving in with Wyatt. She placed her bag on the floor, and sat on the edge of the bed. She was so exhausted, so exhausted of everything. When did everything gets so complicated.

She sighed, and ran her hand thought her dark long hair. She laid back on the bed, and closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Wyatt was still in the same spot that Electra had left him. He should have stopped her from leaving, that's all he kept thinking. Why didn't he just stopped her or did something. Anything would have been better than what he did, which was nothing.

He lay down on the bed, and closed his eyes.

He needed her so bad right now. He had live his whole life, he has done so much, he has killed many people, and has ruined many family's lives, and took over the world. But he had never regret any of all it.

Today, he regretted hurting the only woman he ever hurt. He regretted not trusting her fully.

_Flashback…_

_Wyatt was sitting on the living room, he was lying back, his feet comfortable on the table. He had his hands over his head, which was throbbing at the moment._

_He had the worst headache ever. These demons were so incompetent. How they messed up the most simplest job, was beyond his understanding. _

" _Need an aspirin", he heard Electra said. _

_He opened his eyes, to meet hers. God, she was beautiful, in just jeans and white tee-shirt. _

"_More like a couple", he replied. _

" _Sit". he ordered her. _

_She sat down next to him, " well it might the last couple of aspirin you take if you take them together", she laughed. _

" _Yeah, well that doesn't sound so bad right now", he explained to her. She wondered if he was really serious about that. _

" _Here, let me" she reached to his head. She touched his temple so gently. She gently massaged with her fingers ever so lightly. He closed his eyes, and just concentrate on her touch on his skin. _

_She let go, and his headache was gone, just like that. _

_Talk about magic fingers, he thought. _

" _Thank you" he simply told her. _

" _You're welcome,", she told him, _

" _You have to tell me how you did that", he was definitely curious about how and where she learned how to do that. _

" _Sorry, a girl gotta have her secrets", she smiled at him._

" _Right" he responded, he looked at her. _

" _So may I ask, what was the source of the headache? DJ?" _

_He laughed, " No, not this time, just some other incompetent demons" _

" _Did you just called your best friend and second in command incompetent?" She asked him. Although she knew he was kidding. _

" _Yeah, I guess I just did, just don't tell him I said that" he told her. _

" _Right", she ran her hand through her hair, and sighed. _

" _What's wrong?" he asked her._

" _Nothing." She looked at him, " Why you asked?" _

" _You always ran your hand through your hair like that, when you're frustrated". he said as matter of fact. So, yes, he has been watching her closely. She was such a mystery to him. It drove him crazy that he couldn't read her like a book, like he does with everyone else. _

" _How did you know that?", to say the least, she was impressed that he pay enough attention to pick up on that. _

" _Does it matter?", He asked her that, but he already knew the answer. Yes it did matter. _

" _Not necessarily, but I'm curious how you pick that up". She was looking with wonder and amazement. _

_He looked straight at her, " Let's just say I have my ways" _

" _By that, you mean you have been watching me", _

_He laughed, " Don't flatter yourself," _

" _Right," she lay back on the couch. She sighed, and once again ran her hand through her hair, not knowing that she even did that. _

" _You're doing it again", he told her as he watched. _

" _Huh" she said, after a few seconds, she realized that she was caught. She didn't even know that she did it again. _

" _it's a force of habit, I can't help it sometimes", she explained to him. _

" _I got that part, so what's the cause?". he asked her again._

" _You know curiosity killed the cat", she looked at him. _

" _Did it? It wasn't a very smart cat?" He joked with her. Besides DJ, he was never so comfortable and relaxed to have a friendly batter with. It was nice. _

" _Do you always have an answer to everything?" She tries to sound serious, but she couldn't keep herself from smiling. _

" _Pretty much", he said as a matter of fact. _

_She laughed, "smart ass" she mumbled under her breath, not knowing that Wyatt would be able to hear her, but he did. _

" _So you been paying attention to my ass"_

_She busted out laughing, " You're too much, Halliwell". _

_Wyatt loved her seeing like that, he loved seeing her smile and laugh. _

_She finally calmed down after a few minutes, she looked at him, and shook her head. She had to admit that he was not what she expected. Times like that, times where they just laid back, and joked around, its times like that where she can see the real him. _

_I mean as a world leader, he puts this front, he doesn't smile, he doesn't laugh, he shows no emotion. _

_No one even knows what he's thinking, or about to do. I guess that's the whole point. That works for him. People fear him as a leader, and they are intimated by him. _

"_I should go", she said after a while. _

"_So you're really not going to tell me what's bothering you", he asked her again. _

" _You're persistent, I'll give you that"_

" _Yeah, I am, and I always get what I want", he told her as he looked into her green eyes. Those eyes that held so much. _

_Electra stood up, " Well, there's a time for everything. Good night" she told him, as she shimmers out. _

_He smiled, she was really something. _

Wyatt's eyes opened, someone was calling him. It sounded like it was coming from his head, " Wyatt", he heard the voice said, and it sounded like his brother. Why would his brother be calling him? He looked at his watch, it was three o'clock in the morning.

He ran his hand through his hair, and sighed, he flamed out to the meeting spot, or the top of bridge, or what's left of it anyway.

Chris was waiting there for him. " What do you want, Christopher?"

" I hate when you call me that". he told his older brother. He looked at Wyatt up and down, he looked the same, although his hair got longer. Its been a couple of months since he saw him.

" I know", Wyatt responded with a smirk on his face. " I don't have all day Chris, got a world to rule".

" Yeah, you have been doing so well", he spat back at his brother.

" Don't tell me you call me, just to criticize my leadership".

" No, not this time"

" Then, spit it out.", he told his brother.

Chris sighed, he knew his brother could not like to talk about the topic he was abut to bring up, but it needed to. " Electra", and as soon as he said her name, he could see the change in his eyes. He saw sadness.

" What about her?", he asked coldly.

" I think you know", Chris challenged back. DJ had told him everything that happened.

" Someone's been yapping their mouth, I see". Wyatt knew the only person that had to go tell Chris was DJ. He need to have a serious conservation with him, when he gets back.

" Maybe. But are you just going to let her leave?, just like that", Chris could not believe his brother. He was just being stubborn as always. One of the strong Halliwell traits, that was not so desirable.

" I can't stop her", Wyatt knew that was only half truth. Yes he knew he could not stop her if she already made her mind, however he could tried to get her forgiveness.

" You mean Won't stop her, don't you?", his brother was truly a jackass. I mean this is the guy, who always got out after the things he wanted. He never gave up on anything. And he always in the end got what he wanted.

" Same thing", he told his little brother. That was a lie.

" You're going to let your stupid pride let the only woman you love just walk out your life. mean I thought you were stupid before, you've just reached a whole level of stupidity.'

" Watch your mouth, Christopher". He was not about to stand here, and be insulted, especially by his own little brother.

"I get it, you have problems trusting people around her, really I do get it, maybe she made a mistake by not telling you. But he was her past. She could not change what happened even she wanted to."

"He's no longer her past, is he?"

" So that's the problem, you're afraid of little competition",

" Don't push me. Chris", Wyatt told his brother through grind teeth.

Chris knew that would push is brother's buttons. Wyatt was definitely the jealous, the thought of some guy going for his girl did not sit well with him.

" Fine, I thought I could talk some sense into you, obviously that was a waste of time. You just love the misery. She is never coming back if you let leave now, and she will never forgive you if you don't ask you for forgiveness."

" I am well aware that, Chris", Wyatt told his brother.

" And you're okay with the fact, once she leave, she's never coming back"

Chris asked him, I guess it wouldn't the first time he let go of the people he claimed to love.

Wyatt didn't answer. Chris was right, she was his salvation, she was his life.

" I didn't think so. Don't make the same mistake twice", With that, Chris orbed out, leaving Wyatt by himself.

TILL NEXT CHAPTER…

_Now, you guys know what to do, just hit that bottom button, you'll know so well, and make a happy girl. _

_P.s. Already working on the next chapter. Should be up soon… if I get some incentive, if you know what I mean. (wink, lol)_


	16. Love Sucks

**I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS **

**Author's Notes: First of all, THANK YOU for the reviews. I am so glad that you guys enjoyed are enjoying the story. Yay, I'm so happy right now. I cannot even tell you. I'm also done with Nursing SCHOOL, so happy about that.**

**Since It's winter break now, Im trying to update as much as I can. I still have a bit of WRITER block. **

**Now Lets get back to the story. I'm in the process of deciding if Chris will have a bigger role in the upcoming chapters. **

**And two of my favorite characters are BACK… **

**I think you know which ones, lol. **

**SO RELAX, AND ENJOY… AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK**

**Electra had finally gotten up from her long night sleep. She sat up on the bed, and looked around the room, her packed bags were still on the floor where she left them last night. You think about sleeping for several hours, that she would feel fresh and ready to face the day. **

**_Nope, that seemed the opposite. She still felt like crap. She was still hurting. The pain in her chest haven't gone away._**

**_She got up, and went to the bathroom. She stood in front of the sick, she looked at the mirror, her still bloodshot from last night._**

**_She looked nothing like herself, but a former shadow_. **

**She slowly got undressed, and hop into the shower. The warm water would be soothing. She stood there, and let the water hit her. She was run down, so weak. She felt like her knees were about t o give up, so she slid down on the wall, and onto the floor. She pulled her knees up, and lay her head on them, and the first time in a very long time, she silently cried. **

**The last time, she felt this way, was right after her parent's death. Then she had never cried.. **

**_Damn him for making her feel this way. He promised to loved her, he promised her that he would never hurt her. Damn her for actually believing in him. She should have listened to her guts. Never fall in love, it only leads to a broken heart. Don't worry she learned her lesson, never again. _**

**Meanwhile on the other side of town, **

**Ryan was packing his stuff to leave town for a bit. He just got news that Wyatt had put on hit on him. Although he knew that he would send Electra after him. **

**But he hasn't heard from her for a few days. He had tried contacting her, but nothing. He left her so many messages, but nothing. But what did he expect?**

**He had try to find out about her location, but no one has seen her around. It seemed that she was MIA. **

**Now he didn't know what to think anymore. He thought he knew everything about her. He thought he knew her better than anyone. He thought he knew the way she thought. But now, he was having doubt. He knew that she would be hurt by Wyatt's lack of trust in her, but he didn't know it would this bad. **

**He hated not knowing what she was going to do. **

**At the moment, he had no freaking idea what was going happen next. It was her move. After all this is a game to him, or was it? **

**Playing with people's lives always have consequences, now all he could do was wait or his. **

**He had just finished packing his bag, and was about to leave, when he felt a hand grabbed him. He turned, and there was she. **

**" Where do you think you're going?", Nadia asked her partner in crime.**

**" None of your business.", he nudged his hand out of hers. **

**" You should stick around, things are about to get interesting,", Nadia informed him. **

**" I'm well aware that, Nadia. That's what I'm afraid of". He sighed. **

**" What do you mean?", she asked him, he seemed so tense. **

**" I don't know, I don't know what she's planning. Its been too quiet", **

**Nadia knew what he meant by that. She knew Wyatt had put a hit on Ryan, and she knew Electra would be the one to do it. And that was a couple of days ago, still nothing. She had started to worry about that herself. **

**" What do we do now?", she asked him.**

**" What do you mean we?" Ryan looked at her strangly. **

**" You know she's going to come after me too". Nadia said as referring to Electra. **

**" Trust me, if she wanted you dead, you would have dead already." **

**" Fine, What are you going to do?" Nadia knew that. I guess Electra didn't see her as much of a threat that she thought. **

**" Well, I was about to leave before you grab hold of me" **

**" I thought you were waiting for her" **

**" Like I told you before, I don't know what she's thinking. I thought she was", Ryan sat back down on the floor. What was this girl up to? It was driving him crazy. **

**Nadia sat down next to him, she sighed. Well this sucks. But she had a plan of her own. Since Electra was out of the picture, she would get her man back, so she thought. **

**Wyatt was sitting at the head of his round table, lost in his thoughts. When a guard shimmered into the room, " What do you want?" he asked the low level demon. **

**" My Lord," he bowed, " I'm sorry to bother you."**

**" Then, why are u?", Wyatt replied, without even looking at the demon**

**" There's someone outside wanting to see you"**

**" Who is it?, although Wyatt was in no mood to see anyone.**

**" It's me, my love," Nadia entered the room, **

**"Leave," Wyatt told his guard, the demon bowed and shimmered out. **

**" Hi, love. Long time no see", Nadia said seductively. She was wearing red plunging-neck halter mini dress. **

**" Should I even ask what are you doing here?", like he didn't know.**

**" Well, I figure that you needed someone to comfort you. I mean after what happened between you and Electra.", Nadia told as a matter of fact.**

**" Whatever do you mean?", Wyatt asked her.**

**Nadia looked at him, _Is he really serious? She knew Electra had broken the engagement. _**

**" Well, I heard that you and Electra were done."**

**" Where did you heard that?", Wyatt looked right at her.**

**Nadia paused, _What kind of games was he playing? Was he in freaking denial or something?_**

**" From around…" she told him, which was partially a lie.**

**" Really don't you mean Ryan", Wyatt told her.**

**Nadia was shocked, _how did he know about her and Ryan. They have always met in secret places. _**

**Wyatt stood there watching her face, he was loving her reaction. She was stupid enough to think he would not know.**

**" What? You're not even going to deny it?", Wyatt broke the silence between them, after noticing she was not saying anything.**

**" So you know", she finally replied.**

**" Of course", Wyatt told her, as a matter of fact.**

**Nadia was looking at him, he had a smirk in his face. " So you had someone follow me or something".**

**" Don't flatter yourself, _love. _whoever you're doing outside of my mansion is none of my business."**

**" So you had someone follow Ryan, wow, he really does pose a threat to you." Nadia had him there.**

**Wyatt just laughed. " If you say so"**

**_What it is going with him? He is acting this is not bothering him, Nadia thought. _**

**" So you thought you would come over here and comfort me, huh",**

**" Something like that", she smirked.**

**" So, you and Ryan have joined forces, so to speak, to break me and Electra up."**

**" From what I heard, you did that all by yourself", Nadia spatted back at him. She knew better than to piss Wyatt Halliwell, but he was pissing her off.**

**Wyatt just looked at her, _say what you say about her, she's bold or stupid, probably both. _**

**Nadia didn't like the way he was looking at her, not saying anything. She knew of Wyatt's temper, everybody knew about his temper.**

**" So what did you get out of this plan", Wyatt asked her, as if he didn't know.**

**Nadia just looked at him, like a panther looking at its prey.**

**Wyatt shooked his head, " I'm flattered, Nadia. But I thought we already had this conversation."**

**" Well, Electra is out of the picture, I thought…"**

**" You thought wrong, She's not out of the picture." Wyatt affirmed.**

**She looked at him with a confused stare. _what?_**

**Electra had finishing her shower, and was getting dress. Just then her cell phone ringed, she looked at to see who that was?**

**She picked it up from the bed, "You have got to be kidding."**

**" What do you want,?", she answered the phone.**

**" _You know what I want", the caller replied._**

**" Which would be what exactly?", she asked, although she already knew the answer to the question.**

**" _Oh come one, Princess. No more games"_**

**" Fine, Ryan. I'll give you what you want", she told him. She was tired of playing games with him. All those games had cost her Wyatt.**

**"_There's my girl, Meet me at the usual place, and Princess, don't keep me waiting", _with that, Ryan hanged up.**

**Electra hanged up her phone, and went back to finish getting ready.**

**After all she had a date with the devil.**

**She looked herself in the mirror, she was wearing a red see through t-shirt, black leather pants, and spiked high-heels.**

**All was left was the red lipstick she was holding on. The truth, she hated that color, but Ryan loved, loved red. Hey, he was half-vampire after all. He would also tell her that she looked devilish in red.**

**She apply the red lipstick on her lips to perfection. She was ready for him.**

**She put her leather jacket, and shimmered out.**

**_Ryan was there waiting for Electra, downtown. When he called Electra, first he didn't think she would actually pick up. She had been ignoring his phone calls for days now. He left so many messages, she has yet to return one of them._**

**_Then she didn't think she would actually agree to meet him. Which, begs the question. What is she planning? To say he's not anxious about meeting her here would be lie. Electra is a fierce woman, she does not take bull from anyone. _**

**_He also aware that Wyatt had ordered Electra to kill him. But yet he was still alive, which meant she stopped taking orders from him. _**

**_He has taken part in breaking her and Wyatt apart, although he feels guilty about it, he is not sorry. She doesn't belong with him, she belongs with me. _**

**_Now all he had to do was to convince her. It was either that, or she would KILL him. That much he knew…_**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE REVIEW and make me HAPPY**

**TILL NEXT CHAPTER wisely named "The RendEz-Vous"**


End file.
